


Discipline

by LemonDrama



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Author is making it up as she goes, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson's memories, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), M/M, No Underage Sex, Omega Dick Grayson, Slow Burn, Teasing, There are no rules, What is a timeline?, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDrama/pseuds/LemonDrama
Summary: Dick Grayson doesn't need Daddy's money anymore, but maybe there's something else he needs from the man that sort of raised him. When he heads back to the manor for Bruce's birthday some strange encounters lead him to wonder what they really want from each other. Is Bruce finally recognizing Dick as an omega and a potential mate or just trying to be the father he never was? If that's the case he has a weird way of going about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 69
Kudos: 216





	1. Arrival

Dick had not been home in awhile, it seemed like no matter how long he stayed away the Manor always remained the same. He slowed his speed as much as possible without tipping his bike, rolling up the drive at a leisurely pace. When he had finally kicked the stand out and removed his helmet he took a deep breath in preparation. 

Just because he made a point to not frequent the Manor, didn't mean he avoided everything or rather everyone it included, he and Alfred met for lunch once maybe twice a month depending on their schedules. Up until now it had been strictly understood that they would meet on neutral ground at least ten miles from the Manor. Alfred said he was treating this like a war, to which Dick asked if it wasn't?

“It's a war for my freedom Alfred… A war against oppression If you will, against the Alpha Regime!” He’d said that last part a little too loud and got a couple dirty looks from other diners. The Alpha Regime had lost power many years ago, years before Dick had even presented, that hadn't stopped him from using it to insult Bruce as a teen, and it wouldn't stop him now. It was still a sore subject in most polite company. Dick wasn’t that polite, despite the old Butler’s attempt at teaching him proper manners. Alfred had told him he was being unfair and childish and that over a year without coming home was taking things too far. 

Dick knew deep down that he was just being stubborn. Bruce was turning a whopping fourty years old in a few weeks time and Alfred was trying to get him to go to the enormous bash there was bound to be. He was still Bruce Wayne after all. His tastes may have refined since his Twenties but there were still high society expectations.

“It would be a great help if you’d come and keep the boys in line. It has been some time since we have hosted such an event at the Manor and I will have many duties to attend. Masters Jason, Tim and Damian, I can imagine, will be quite a handful. Well maybe not Tim.” The man’s stern eyes bore into Dick as if to say ‘You owe me this, have I not done enough for you?’

Even if his eyes would say it he knew Alfred would never speak the words. He didn't have to because Dick was willing to do him this favor. This was the man that had raised him after all. Bruce had been there but he was a different sort of role model. Dick had a hard time sussing out his relationship with Bruce. There was too much tension, too much history.

Bruce had made every effort to push Dick out of the nest, replacing him with Jason in a painfully quick manor, and all but ignoring his existence at home for that last month. Dick had moved out as fast as he could. Finding a sanctuary in a shitty Bludhaven slum. He didn't want “Daddy’s” money paying his way any more, so he'd gotten a minimum wage job as a server plus tips and paid for his own studio apartment.

That is until Bruce Wayne bought the fucking building. He moved the second he saw the news cast, sitting in said building. Oh he'd bought the whole block but there was no denying that Dick was the sole purpose. The man needed to loosen his grip.

Dick had couch surfed for a bit before finding a solid residence in an old woman's attic apartment. He’d made sure she wouldn't sell it, even for an outrageous sum. 

He screened his calls from the manor refusing to speak to the knothead alpha who all but packed his bags and now is begging for attention. He wasn't having it, his only connection would be letting Alfred take him to a high end bistro or brunch spot every so often. Making a point was satisfying… but not as satisfying as a gourmet meal. Man he missed having that all the time.

“Okay Al, but for you, alright? And I'm not saying Happy Birthday.” Dick could play the petulant child forever, and as long as he stuck around Alfred would let him.

Now he was here, standing like an idiot in the looming shadow of the house. Fuck. The pit in his stomach gurgled and he was disappointed in his body’s reaction. He took a deep breath, “I can do this. It's only two nights and a day. That's all Dick, get it together!”

“Talking to yourself Grayson?” Damian slipped out from behind a moderately sized shrub shaped like some kind of bird. Dick was almost surprised he hadn’t detected his presence but chalked it up to Bruce's DNA in the kid. That man could sneak up on Superman. He was willing to bet Damian could too.

“Well I certainly wasn't talking to you, ya creeper.” It didn't seem like the kid had heard his words so it was easier to put up a front of coolness now that he wasn't alone. “What are you doing out here? Waiting for lil ol’ me?” Dick teased as they made their way to the side entrance. They rarely used the main door. Damian growled a little and eyed the door reluctantly. “What?”

“..” Damian leaned against the wall casually not making eye contact, if the kid wanted to stall Dick would let him. 

“Are you in trouble? I used to hide out here, I had a favorite hedge.” He looked across the yard lit by the windows of the kitchen, “It's gone now.” Damian didn't seem to be listening, lost in his own troubles. “Let’s go inside bud, how bad can it be?” 

“Grayson, you have no idea.” He turned and led the confused man into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was water all across the floor, and it didn't look clean. Looking up he came to an abrupt halt.

Dick was stunned speechless to see Bruce was in the kitchen, elbow deep in dirty water with one arm while the other braced him on the edge of the sink. There was a sucking sound and the sink was suddenly draining and Bruce pulled out a big wad of what could only be described as… Something… 

“What in the hell is that?! It’s disgusting- Ugh” Dick gagged. “Throw it away, Jesus Bruce!” The man rolled his eyes at him tossing the greasy black ball into the trash under the sink.

“Don't be dramatic Dick,” Of course those would be the first words he speaks to his protege, he turned to Damian. “Never again. Do you understand me?” His voice was stern but not Batman stern, so Dick doubted it was that serious. 

Damian glared at his father and gave Dick a semi embarrassed look. “The League of Assassins did not have “garbage disposal”.” He said haughtily as though it explained everything, the air quotations around garbage disposal implying it was a misnomer. He turned on his heel at that and attempted to speed out of the kitchen but dick grabbed him by the collar. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Who's going to clean this up? Alfred? That's a laugh, he’ll whoop you if he sees the kitchen like this.” Damian had struggled minimally but eventually agreed. Bruce told him to change his clothes and come back in ten minutes to clean and he'd better be done before morning. “I hope the league of assassins had mops!”dick called after him which got him the bird.

Bruce had turned back to the sink to clean himself up and with Damian gone Dick had nothing to shield him from interacting with the man. 

Dick was still confused at what had happened, but Bruce was going to be done washing his hands and rinsing the sink any second and Dick would have to do something then. Speak, move, anything but stand still, mouth agape at the muscles of his adoptive fathers back. Bruce's casual clothes were a white T-shirt and sweats that gripped taut thighs.

The faucet shut off.

“..”

Dick looked up from said thighs; Bruce was leaning against the counter staring straight at him. 

“Hey…” He managed profoundly. Internally cringing.

Bruce just let out a lazy smile “Hello Dick.” That was it? There was nothing for him to go on. 

“Your kid is weird.” He offers lamely. Bruce made his way towards him, in that way that always made Dick want to back up. He reached out once in range and ruffled Dicks hair like he was a child. 

“All my kids are weird.” So, Bruce had a sense of humor for once… Dick didn't know how to handle that. He shrugged off the gesture and took that step back just out of reach. Bruce frowned slightly, casually letting his hand fall slack.

“Speaking of, how is Jason?” He dodged with his eyes and moved to the fridge pulling it open in search of a snack, mostly to hide his face in the cool air. He always felt a bit awkward talking about himself as Bruce's son. The blush he was sporting was so unnecessary at the moment, given the context.

“Adjusting. How are you? It’s been awhile since you've been home.” And there it was. 

“My mail doesn't even come to this address anymore so i'm pretty sure it's not my home.” He snaps giving up the ruse and closing the fridge. Face pink from frustration this time.

“We actually do have a pile of envelopes addressed to you…” Dick laughed, the man couldn't just let him make a point. “They're in my office, you should go through them to shred what isn't needed. I went through and paid the bills that were past due.” Dick’s laughter stopped at that last bit.

“You what?” Dick was seeing red. Did he know those bills existed? No. Did he have the means to pay them? Probably not. Did he want Bruce's financial support for anything whatsoever? Absolutely Not. “So you just thought you’d open my mail? Pay my bills? Buy my apartment building, Bruce??” He was raising his voice now. And this was why he didn't come home. “You're Pathological, what are you trying to do?”

“I am trying to be your Father.” Bruce was cool as a cucumber while Dick lost his mind, it frustrated him that people would call this typical omega behaviour and he spared a moment to wonder if Bruce thought of him that way. 

He scoffed at Bruce's admission, putting himself toe to toe with the man Dick puffed up his chest. He was nearly twenty, definitely not short, but bruce had several inches on him, not to mention many pounds. His musculature was lithe and lean while Bruces was like corded steel built over years and years. 

“You're doing a pretty shit job. Alfred's more of a father to me than you've ever been, Bruce, and it's not ‘cause he's the one doling out cash!” He knows he's being a brat. He knew fatherhood was a struggle for Bruce, but there were more times than he could count when he’d needed a dad and got a Batman. He couldn't just make up for it with a snap or a new kid. “I think I'm past the point where I need Daddy holding my hand.” 

Bruce sighed in a way Dick found dismissive. “Dick, I don't know what you want from me.” He sidesteps the young man and exits the kitchen, leaving Dick standing alone in indignation. A moment later he regains himself and is hot on his mentors heels. Bruce led them to his office and pulled a rather large pile of envelopes out of a drawer handing them to Dick.

“Well I sure as hell don't want these…” Dick could feel his anger losing steam. “I just don't want to be treated like a child Bruce. I want you to admit..” He paused, opening an ornate decanter on the tray in the corner, pouring a drink. Bruce's eyes tracked him and the second drink he dispensed, saying nothing. Dick handed the drink off.

Bruce took a swig, bright eyes twinkling with amusement. “You're stalling Richard, what would you like me to admit?” He had this smug expression that Dick wanted to punch, something he probably wouldn't do without downing that whole bottle.

“I would like you to admit that the way you treated me was.. Unfair.” Why was he sweating? They were getting into dangerous territory, things that had been brushed under the rug. “You pushed me out.. Ignored me. Then still try to control my life? Want me to report my patrols to you? Ask my friends to keep tabs on me. Why? You didn't want me here but can’t just let me be happy somewhere else.” He finished in a rush and took too big of a drink of the very strong liquid, managing to swallow but choking quite a lot.

“I agree that the way I treated you was unfair. I saw a glimpse of losing you… And I am sorry for the way I acted out of fear and caution. As for the finances, I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn, I want to provide for you, I bought that building so I could make improvements. Which I have done, it is now a much nicer place to live. I don’t keep tabs with your friends, Dick.”

“That's not true Babs said you asked where I had been last weekend!” He regretted it once he'd brought it up. Bruce's expression darkened.

“Where were you last weekend Richard?” His tone had an element of apathy, but it was a thin disguise to Dicks ears. Bruce was upset. The young man took another ambitious gulp, let it warm his body and burn his esophagus in an attempt to divert. Bruce just stared with icy eyes as Dick regained composure.

“I was away…” that much was already apparent but for some reason he felt ashamed to tell the truth. “With a friend.”

Bruce was suddenly interested in his glass, giving Dick a chance to breathe again. “Which friend?” Same tone.

“Why do you care?” He tried to get out of it, but Bruce wasn't backing down. “It's not a secret. Ugh! This is what I mean, why do you have to make me feel like i'm doing something wrong by living my own life?” The cup was empty and Dick was still warm, maybe he shouldn't have downed it so fast. 

“I haven't said anything Dick.”

“No. But you’re looking at me like that. In that disapproving way and it makes me... I went away for the weekend, with a man, there Bruce are you happy? I took time off work, packed a bag and went to a beach house. I have a boyfriend, and he took me to his beach house.” Bruce did not, in fact, look happy. He sat there for several moments holding eye contact, tossed his drink back and left the room.

Dick was left in stunned silence, sheepishly looking at his feet. “What the fuck was that reaction?” He stared at the empty space Bruce had left for a moment; eventually rising to pour himself another too full serving of terribly expensive and highly effective alcohol. It took less time to drink now that he was feeling the buzz. 

“What am I going to do?” He set down the empty glass on a hall table, wandering the dark halls until he found himself in front of an ornately carved door. He took a deep breath, drunker than he had any right to be. Dick did not partake often, so it was extra effective.

For now, he knocked. Nothing. He knocked again louder this time and the door flung open. Bruce stood in the doorway wearing a pair of boxer briefs, skin still damp from the shower, towel around his neck.

“Hey…” Dick managed, again. This time his mind could barely stop his eyes from ogling his father let alone think of anything clever to say. Bruce's expression shifted from concern to amusement.

“Dick, are you drunk?” He lifted a hand to steady Dicks subtle swaying but the boy ducked under his arm and into the room, zero unsteadiness in the motion. “Do you have any idea how strong that stuff is? I thought you were going to choke to death.” He actually chuckled, that warmed Dick’s stomach more than the whiskey had.

“I've imagined choking in your office.” He said it. It's out. It's weird. And he hopes the comment will go ignored. 

“You what?” Dick gives him innocent doe eyes as he sits down on Bruce's bed.

“Nothing Daddy,” He says quietly and falls back onto the down comforter enjoying the plush, feeling like he's floating. Whether it's the alcohol or the cloud like bed he can't tell. “You are turning old tomorrow. Alfreds going to put you in a home soon.” He cheekily lifted his head a bit but didn't see Bruce in the original spot, Dick sat up suspiciously to make sure he wasn't about to be attacked. 

Bruce was coming out of the walk-in closet pulling a t-shirt over his head much to Dicks disappointment. He made a small noise of protest that drew the older man's eyes, they were unreadable, that or it was just unrecognizable to Dick. “Did you hear me?”

“Mhmm..”

“You are no fun.” Dick tried to tease but Bruce wasnt receptive, he wondered if the other man just thought he was being weird. “B… Is it bad for me to have a boyfriend?” He tossed an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the man's reaction.

“No, it's not bad. Not if you're happy.” He sounded reassuring but his words were strained. Bruce turned out the lights and climbed onto the bed, facing away from Dick, and ignoring the young man lying at the end yet not getting under the comforter. 

“Hey! What are you doing? We are in the middle of a heart to heart.” He crawled up to Bruce, bolder in the dark, still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, shoes had been discarded in a random hallway. He gripped his hands into Bruce's bicep, with no reaction, and pulled as hard as he could to force the man onto his back. He almost didn't win, and suspected he had help.

Suddenly Bruce was on his back. Dick had dropped his hands to both shoulders, forearms resting across his clavicle and pecs. Part of his stomach was pressed on top of bruce's hip bone. It was a strange parody of cuddling and the most intimate contact they’d had in a very long time. Oddly, Bruce was not breaking contact. 

“He’s an alpha.” He tucks his face into Bruce's broad chest. Dick doesn’t know why he said it. Something about the heat radiating from Bruce's body, under his fingertips, he wants him to react, Dick tries not to think about what his end goal is. If he even has one. Bruce stiffened minutely at his words, maybe just surprise, Dick had never been fond of Alphas as a whole. He and Bruce had certainly gone head to head many times.

“Are you worried? That I’ll get marked?” The implication was there and Bruce didn't miss it. This time he let out a soft rumble. Marking was serious business, at that point its not just sex or a casual relationship its a life bond. A bond only possible with Alphas and Omegas. If he was dating a beta Bruce wouldn't have to worry about that aspect. 

“Do you want to see? Maybe I already have it?” He giggled like it was a joke and that was not well received. Bruce grabbed his wrists and flipped him hard so Dick was on his back and the larger man’s weight was pinning him down. Dicks breath audibly caught when rough hands ripped the collar of his shirt wide open to reveal smooth unmarred flesh. He used one hand to turn Dicks head like a ragdoll and inspect the other side. 

Satisfied Bruce let the boy go and rolled back to his side of the bed satisfied. Dick was breathless on his back, for a moment he couldn't even lift his arms from where they’d been pinned, he took a few moments to catch his bearings.

“You know if it's deep enough the mark could be anywhere on my body. Only showy people do it right on the jugular.” Bruce stayed next to him but gripped his wrist painfully.

“Dick please stop talking. What are you trying to accomplish?” Dick was realizing he was here for attention, affection, maybe love if they get around to it. He had no idea how to go about getting that, so he's just letting his buzzed brain lead his mouth.

“I dont have one. We haven't even…” He lets it trail off, hopes it's understood. He doesn't know why, but it feels important that he knows they haven't slept together.

“I just want you to be safe.” Untouched.

“Coming from the man who put me in little green shorts and had me fight criminals.” Dick says drily. Speaking of his bottoms dick was getting uncomfortable in his jeans, his only solution was to swiftly pull them over his ass and kick them violently off the bed. He exhaled loudly, “So much better” Bruce had all but ignored his actions minus his grunt of protest as a missdirected elbow.

“Hey you had a cape too.” Dick could get used to Bruce's unexpected good humor. He lets out a pent up breath and rolls himself to be closer to Bruce. A thick arm pulls him, practically on top of him, close to the position he was in before but his face is now buried in Bruce's neck for some less than innocent scenting. 

Nothing had ever smelled so good to Dick Grayson in his life, it was indescribable, spicy, woodsy fresh soap and aftershave. They had done this once before but the memory was preserved in Dicks brain, pickled, he could never forget.  
*****

Everyone is a beta from birth; around ages 11-15 a portion of the population will present as Alphas or Omegas, while the latter will remain Betas for life.

The biggest differences between the genders are their heightened senses, especially in regards to each other. Scent was often the most overwhelming as the others were fairly avoidable in everyday life. Almost every Alpha or Omega can identify the other gender based on scent. Physically there is no way to tell if someone has a secondary gender with just a surface look. A person's scent can be recognizable, usually limited to family and friends that are frequently around each other. Betas are unable to scent but can be recognized by one of the other two.

Moving into the manor had been a blast of new sensations, the smell was overwhelming, Alfred and Bruce both being alphas. Dick was still new to this enhanced sense and felt uneasy for the first months at home. Scenting Alfred was easy, the man was welcoming and his hugs were a great comfort to Dick in trying times… Still it was difficult to get used to Bruce's scent around the manor and eventually the cave. It was close but not enough to absorb into Dicks scent memory, he still jumped when Bruce entered his space. 

He overheard the conversation between Alfred and Bruce, at this time Dick was still awkwardly calling him Mr. Wayne, and Bruce was calling him Richard. “This has gone too far, you must scent the boy Bruce. He can't feel like a stranger in his own home anymore.” Alfred was ever the voice of reason, Dick realized this each time he looked to the past. Bruce had given a noncommittal answer.

That night though, he had called Dick to his office and sat him down, he was drowning in the same leather that he’d sat in tonight. “Alfred feels that I have been neglecting my… duties when it comes to helping you settle in.” He cleared his throat, Dick didn't see Mr. Wayne flustered very often. “I have never been very good at the tactile aspects of familial relationships. My parents died when I was very young.” Ever analytical, Bruce seemed to be beating around the bush or making excuses.

Dick knew where this was leading though. “So, if you are comfortable with it I think scenting would help ease you into your life here.” It had been almost a month of minimal contact between them, training had just begun recently, and Robin didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. He didn't take any action though he definitely wanted this to happen. Bruce finally got up and took Dick into his arms, then resumed his seated position with the boy perched in his lap stiffly.

“Richard you have to relax.” Bruce's voice was supposed to be relaxing but it just put Dick on edge to hear his full name. Bruce sighed, bringing his hand up to gently massage the back of his neck, occasionally brushing the soft patch of skin under Dicks ear with a rough finger, every time he did the boy softened in his arms. 

That was another one of those differences. Omegas and Alphas had special erogenous zones that can be triggered by someone of the opposite gender. The connotation does not have to be sexual though. Often family members will scent using these glands. It had been a normal occurrence to hug or cuddle with his family before, but Bruce was untouchable for some reason. 

Under the ear, where one of the most powerful scent glands was located, was most sensitive. And can be a place of comfort or pleasure. So far in his life it had only meant comfort to Dick. Now that a strong alpha, who was still so strange to him, had him in his arms and was soothing his neck he felt comfort and… something else. He knew the feeling was motivated by his biology.

For Omegas it could be a blight; biologically it was like a self destruct button for a powerful Alpha, especially to an unclaimed Omega. If the Omega didn't have a strong constitution, was intoxicated, or had some attraction it would take a little attention, consensual or not, and an oppressive scent to turn them into a submissive mess. 

Forced submission was considered assault today, but had been used against omegas for centuries, as though their bodies biological response justified the actions of their abusers. Dick was not afraid this would happen with Bruce, in fact he’d barely understood that concept at that point in his life. But he could see how it might be connected to the fluttering in his abdomen and heart. 

When Dick had finally relaxed enough, Bruce brought him close enough to rest his head on a well muscled shoulder. Bruce brought his finger up to trace, through the cotton, just above his collarbone, “My scent gland is here, it is different from an Omegas.” Dick wanted to roll his eyes, he had taken basic health classes. Instead he shifted closer and pressed his cheek to the hard surface inhaling deeply.

The longer he lay there the more he felt intoxicated, calm and sleepy. He knew he was smiling softly and his eyes were mostly closed when it had suddenly occurred to him “Don't you need mine too?” He tilted his head to the side unintentionally baring his neck. Eyes closed he didn't see the slight grimace on Bruce's face at the display of blatant submission. He doubted Dick really knew the implication of his actions. 

The older man gave in and brought himself close enough to be effective but not to touch. He had never been big on scenting and hadn't even dated many omegas, mostly alphas or betas. Not just because you don't meet many, but because he found it an extra complication. 

He knew Dick could feel his breath, and he could tell that the boy was holding his own. “Breathe.” Dick exhaled in a gush, Bruce continued to breathe deeply and memorized the scent. Warm, clean, floral, sweet in a spring air kind of way. Bruce ignored the faint smell of arousal, he figured it was normal for a 13 year old. He wondered if Dick’s scent would change with age, become less light and fresh, the more he patrolled as robin, become more like his own heavy and dark. 

When it felt sufficient he pulled away. “That's it?” to be fair it had only been about three minutes, Dick had sat there for nearly thirty minutes while Bruce worked a case in his head. “I think you smell nice…Spicy.” He looked up at Bruce with a kids special brand of honesty, a smile on his face and cheeks a bit red. “Do you like mine? My mom used to say it was nice, I miss her smell.” 

“Thank you, you have a very calming scent. I'll take you to bed, are you ready?” Dick was used to getting brushed off so he just nodded. For a moment he contemplated asking to go to Bruce's room, cohabitation was something he'd been used to in the circus and his mattress felt enormous with just him. Somehow he knew that would be perceived as strange and decided to take advantage of being in his adoptive father's arms on the walk back to his room and keep breathing in the soothing scent. He slept better from that night on.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Comment to let me know what you think! Be nice though this is my first fanfiction in awhile:)


	2. Rough Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please let me know with a comment or kudos that you like the story. I love getting comments so much they make my day! I am going to try to keep on a semi regular schedule with this, I am about to go back to work so i'll do my best.

Now that he was actually here in Bruce's bed. In Bruce's arms, he wondered if he should have just asked to cohabitate, wondered what their relationship would be like if they had been able to act like a family. If he could have gotten past his insecurities and fears and tried harder to get close to Bruce. He let out a sigh of frustration that didn't go unnoticed. He was putting too much pressure on himself again. He wasn't the only one in this relationship.

“What's on your mind?” Bruce asks into the dark.

“You.” Honesty was the best policy.

“What about me?” His voice was normal speaking level which Dick found unnerving, he felt you should whisper in the dark, so he did, but Bruce didn't follow suit.

“Thinking about why you pushed me away so much when I was a kid. I just wanted to be close to you. I was thinking about the one time you scented me and how at home that made me feel. I think we both could have used more of that.” Bruce was clearly not expecting that answer. Dick was working on expressing his feelings. This was new territory to them and he wasn't sure how this topic would be received.

“It wasn't the one time. One on one training was sufficient to fill the need.” Dick wondered what Bruce's face looked like right now, was he calm and collected or was he letting his emotions show in the dark room. 

“Wait, is that why you had such an in depth stretching regimen?” Bruce's training had been meticulous, but Dick had never considered that there were so many reasons for his actions.

“Warm ups and cool downs are vital Dick. It is important to prevent any injury you can. A pulled muscle can be an extremely uncomfortable inconvenience.” 

“Yeah yeah, I was in the circus. Remember?” Sometimes Bruce lectured him like such a dad and it drove him nuts, he wasn't Damian. He didn't need a lecture anymore. And he still did Bruce's stupid individual stretches before and after his patrols. Not that he was going to disclose that.

“I recall. Which is why I do not understand why you won’t take it more seriously. The routine has the bonus of being a great way to absorb each other's scents.” Dick wrinkled his nose at the clinical word choice, but forged on.

“You are avoiding, why did you keep me at an arm's length? Why are you letting me in now?” He didn't want to sound desperate... but he was a little desperate. He couldn't stand it if he woke up tomorrow, shut out again.

Bruce was silent for a moment then shifted his body a bit trying to get comfortable, making Dick worry if he should move. But with arms still secured around him he just lay still. “What would your Alpha think of this situation?” Bruce finally spoke. His voice was odd, unplaceable. And that didn't have a damn thing to do with what they had almost been discussing.

Dick smacked his chest lightly and grit his teeth “Why can't you just talk about the matter at hand? You always deflect, and what do you mean calling him that? He is not my Alpha.”

“Tell me what he would think.” Bruce taunted, one of his hands made its way down Dick’s body, palm flat on his back, ghosting over pert ass to finally rest on the back of his thigh. His fingers were resting just under the edge of his left cheek and Dick was at a loss. Bruce's voice was in his ear “Of you here in my bed half naked, intoxicated, at this hour.” Hearing Bruce even make that kind of suggestion made Dick weak. Where was this going? It was too good to be true right? This was a late night fantasy; not Dicks actual life. If Bruce had those kinds of intentions… What was Dick supposed to do with that information.

“I'm not going to tell him.” He said breathlessly, still whispering.

Bruce chuckled darkly, “That's not the point Dick.” What was the point then, because all the young man could focus on was the hand on his thigh and Bruce's warm breath on his ear as he waited for the next words. “Do you remember those articles you found when you were 15?” He definitely remembered so he nodded. “And do you remember how that made you feel?”

“I was embarrassed and confused. A bit grossed out and angry. I felt like you had been hiding something from me.” He had been sheltered from that content before a kid at his prep school had slammed them on his desk during english. The head stories were focused on his adoption a few years prior, spinning it into some dark twisted event. Some of the articles had the audacity to call it a purchase instead of an adoption. Highlighting his new Omega status and making Bruce out to be some evil Alpha. 

The picture was of Bruce and fifteen year old Dick at a charity ball. Bruce had his arm around Dick’s waist and the young man had his head leaned on his father's shoulder. Oh, that arm around him had almost made the young omega a noodle back then, that combined with the secret glasses of champagne he’d been sneaking. He doubts now that his guardians were totally unaware. Perhaps Bruce's attentiveness had been a result of Dicks intoxication. Nonetheless, he had relished the contact, in the moment he’d been getting the attention and physical affection he craved. To see it thrown back in his face like that was very distressing. It made him feel like the whole world knew his secret.

He still saw the same kinds of photos on tabloids at the grocery store, except now it was a picture of Tim or Jason. It still made Dick sick to think about. He was somewhat grateful to Bruce and Alfred for trying to protect him from that form of slander, as ironic as it is to try to shelter a vigilante teen. Once he knew what the rest of the world was thinking about their relationship he wondered if his feelings could ever be reciprocated without Bruce being burned alive.

He knew it was inappropriate, there was no point in dwelling on it. Bruce would never see him that way. Dick had seen him at enough parties, kids invited, to know that he wasn't Bruce's type, he'd never even seen Bruce take interest in a man at all. The physical and emotional distance that was kept between them did nothing to quell the fire of unrequited love within Dick, but with perseverance he had gotten it semi under control. Distance really helped that; out of sight out of mind.

Bruce continued talking and Dick tried to listen, not dwelling on the past. “I was afraid that my actions would confuse you, I never wanted you to fear the possibility those rumors were true. I didn't know how to comfort you at the time. You were very young. Sometimes Omegas can develop unhealthy bonds to an Alpha not related to them. If a bond is made after presenting there is less of a chance of it being familial. If I had raised you from early childhood, it wouldn't be an issue. You would recognize me as your father.” Dick didn't want an explanation, nor did he want to think about that scenario, or even the fact that Bruce was implying he did not see him as a father. He just wanted...He wasn't even sure what.

“That was never a problem with Alfred.” Dick pouted but he knew the difference.

“Alfred hasn't exactly been in the mating pool for awhile.” Bruce was a lot older than him… but reproduction would definitely still be possible, assuming Dick was all in order. What else was all this extra biology for, but procreation?

“Look I can get all that, but it doesnt change how I feel.” Bruce finally put his hands in a more PG position and rolled Dick over to make him a little spoon. The young man wanted to squirm and get as close as possible, but tried to be calm instead.

“Dick, I know I can’t right my wrongs in a single day. I am not trying to change the way you feel. I want to help you feel better. I know it isn't easy for you to spend time here, but your brothers need you, I need you Dick.” This was the most Bruce had ever said to him about his feelings and it was quite the admission. 

“I felt so unwanted Bruce. Those last few months here.” Tears were flowing now and Bruce was making very uncharacteristic soothing sounds to calm him as he cried. The sounds must have worked because Dick was asleep in moments. 

*******  
When Dick woke up the curtains were still drawn. Bruce was gone but his memory was fresh in the young man's mind. He stretched out under the blanket and moaned happily. Left hand registering that the bed was still warm next to him. Had Bruce just gotten up?

“Goodmorning Dick.” Bruce once again stepped out of the closet. This time fully dressed in a charcoal suit and a crisp white button down, his tie had a pale floral pattern that matched his pocket square. Belt and shoes must have been made as a pair; when he lifted his wrist Dick caught a glint of gold cufflinks to match his tie clip. Dick had not seen Bruce dressed like Bruce Wayne Billionaire Extraordinaire in person in a long time. Too long, he decided as he eyed him up and down rather shamelessly. “Hey, Bruce?” Bruce's gaze flickered from his batwatch, placed higher up on his arm than the regular Rolex. “What are you going to wear tonight?” The older man narrowed his eyes.

“Classic Tux, and I’ve laid one out for you. Alfred thought it would be nice if we all matched. Why do you ask?” He went back to fiddling with his device as Dick smiled. He loved Bruce in a full tux, he saved cutouts of him from magazines, in a shoebox in his apartment. If he wasn't terrified of someone seeing them he'd have made a collage. Yes, he was a fanboy. Kinda always had been.

“I just wanted to know. I agree with Alfred, it's something we all look good in, and it's not like we have that many options for formal wear..” Bruce hmm’d at him and continued his apparently very important task. Dick was frustrated at being ignored, would the man rather he ask what last night meant, or ‘is it weird if I don't shower so I can still smell like you?’ The least he could do was make polite conversation.

Dick wasn’t a morning person, and it was barely seven a.m. so can he really be blamed for wanting some attention after the most epic “platonic” cuddling of his life. So, he was going to get it. Ahem, attention. He was going to get attention. 

“Daddy?” He said it quiet enough that it stayed in the space between them and definitely got him the attention he craved. Bruce’s cold blue eyes locked on his face, arms across his chest he stared Dick down until he blushed and glanced away.

“You have my full attention Dick. What can I do for you?” Bruce had not moved and still Dick wished he could back up farther, stop looking at him. Maybe he had made a mistake, the look in his eyes was borderline hostile.

“I.. Uh.” Great retort. Bruce was going to think he was an idiot. 

“I don’t have all day, little boy.” His blush was uncontrollable now, humiliation spread hot through his blood. He bit his lip and looked at Bruce sheepishly.

“Happy Birthday!” He grinned. This felt like a good save. Bruce closed his eyes for a few seconds and inhaled deeply, no doubt getting every emotion coming off of Dick. Slowly opening his eyes on the exhale he managed a smile. 

“Thank you, Dick.” He began to move towards the door and Dick made a sound not ready for him to leave. Bruce turned back and raised a brow as if to say, what now?

“Where are my clothes?” He had been stripped of his ruined shirt before he’d woken up, had he done it himself or did Bruce? The pants that should have been on the floor were gone. Thank god he still had his underwear. 

“In the wash. Alfred made the laundry rounds this morning and was appalled you’d slept in a dirty shirt, so I removed it from you. And threw it away, I’ll get you a new one.” He said it casually. Alfred had seen him in Bruce's room? With ripped clothing and no pants? What had he thought? How would Dick face him?

“You? Removed it?” He said it in a daze, trying to picture Bruce removing his clothes for dirtier reasons, the man gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Yes Dick, you can wear something of mine to go down to breakfast.” The invitation was there and Dick would not pass it up. He nodded vigorously. “Shower before you do.” Bruce was almost out the door, open to the wide vacant hallway, before he turned around and beckoned Dick over. 

His heart stopped for a moment, he was safe in the bed covered almost entirely by the enormous blanket piled around him. If he got up he would be totally exposed. He didn't speak but gave a questioning look ‘what do you want?’ it said.

“Dick, come here.” He got up automatically, the voice was chillingly familiar, usually only used in cowl. Once he'd made it halfway across the room Dick knew he was pink and definitely half hard in his tight boxer briefs, he didn't know whether he wanted to close the distance quickly or take his time. Bruce was unpredictable at this point, and Dick couldn't help feel like he was being punished for calling him that name.

Bruce made no effort to ignore that Dicks body was on display, he appraised the able bodied young man top to bottom landing ultimately on sparkling eyes, accumulating tears of humiliation.  
Dick knew there was no way the older man missed his growing erection. 

He reached out a hand to the juncture of Dicks neck and shoulder grazing that spot none too gently. Dick nearly collapsed, his cock twitched violently and he was ashamed to feel the tell tale signs of his body beginning to slick. Bruce didn't make much of an effort to catch the omega so he fell forward into his chest, his chin was titled up by a warm hand, dilated pupils met his own. “Be a good boy today Dick.” Then he leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Dick didn't answer, couldn't. Bruce made sure he was steady and left the boy standing in the open doorway. Still dazed he gathered enough brain cells to maneuver his body into the bathroom and get a shower going. Bruce's shower was just as luxurious as you would think, it could come at you from all angles and so many different pressures. Dick still had a massive hard on when he stepped into the steam. 

He needed to get off, whether this was the appropriate place to do so was not crossing his mind. What did cross his mind was going back to Bruce's bed and finishing there, maybe the man would come back… Dick had soaped his hand and was stroking himself quickly, he spread his legs and squated slightly so that a jet stream of water would lap at his entrance, he had to wash away the slick after all. Dick moaned and clenched the muscle almost coming at first contact. It took a few more minutes of stimulation before his release was washing down the drain. He let the steam continue to fog his mind for a few minutes before getting down to business and finishing the shower. 

He was not looking forward to facing what had happened… whatever it was. The only time Bruce had ever shown any romantic inclinations towards him once, that Dick had noticed, because it would be impossible not to. That had been purely circumstantial. He was willing to wager it was triggered by biology more than anything. That's why it was difficult to process this behaviour from Bruce. He’d always read the man's actions as that of an overprotective guardian, nothing more. So how was Dick supposed to act now?

Right now it didn't matter, it was time to stop stalling and go down to breakfast. He picked a pair of too big sweats and the T-shirt Bruce had worn to bed glad that Alfred had thankfully not taken it, he hoped it would go unnoticed but the smell was strongest on the recently worn item. He fussed with his hair in the mirror before finally heading out the door and down to the kitchen. He met up with Damian on the way down.

“Morning grayson.” He seemed wide awake.

“Goodmorning, what time do you get up?” Dick was still moving in a bit of a daze, but that could be Bruce's smell on the clothes.

“Why are you coming from this direction? And wearing Father’s clothing?” With Damian’s inquisitive eyes on him Dick squirmed a little and was blessed when Jason came crashing to his rescue straight into Damian. “Get off me! I am not playing your games now Todd!” Damian was momentarily Distracted and Dick thought he might be safe if they could get to the kitchen, the boy might drop it in his father's presence.

“So, you two fuck?” Goddamn Jason Todd. Damian's eyes widened and he looked from Dick to Jason and back again. 

“Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you Jay?” He gave a pitying look to the confused pre-teen. 

“Grayson… and Father?” 

“There you go Jay you traumatized him. We are not discussing this, why would you even think something like that? Bruce and I having sex? That's ridiculous.” He was blushing furiously, not helping his case at all. 

“Does this seem like appropriate breakfast conversation?” Bruce was behind him, of course he was. He turned slowly and smiled sweetly at the older man whose eyes flared when he took in Dicks outfit choice, he definitely noticed the shirt.

“Wh-What is for breakfast??” Dick asks like it's the most important thing in the world. He moved past Bruce and took a seat at the set table. “French toast! My favorite.” Bruce took the seat next to him and the boys awkwardly filed in after. No one seemed as interested in the spread as Dick. When Tim came bounding into the room he was met with a tense silence. 

“Ahem. Good morning everyone. Nice to see you Dick.” They met eyes and Dick gave a smile. After that he used the food to avoid talking or making eye contact with the other diners. Mostly Bruce, though. 

“Dick slept in Bruce's room.” Jason raised his eyebrows suggestively at Tim who flushed and looked away.

Dick slammed his cup down, splashing coffee on the table. “Damnit Jason! I'm sick of your shit!” Jason snickered and Tim looked as embarrassed as Dick. Bruce on the other hand was idly sipping his coffee apparently in no hurry to dispel any rumors. Or stop a massacre.

Dick gave him a look, like, are you just going to sit there? “Jason mind your business. Dick isn’t here often, let's not give him a hard time.” He stood from the table and ignored Dicks pouting, that was not going to work for long. “I am going to Wayne Tower for a few meetings, stay out of Alfreds way and be ready by 7:30 p.m. for... photographs.” he said begrudgingly. 

Bruce left the room, ignoring the crackle of electricity in the air as two boys glared daggers and the other two were suddenly very interested in their breakfast. He gave Dicks shoulder a squeeze before throwing him to the wolves. The second the door closed Dick pounced knocking both his and Jason’s chairs to the ground in a loud clatter. Bruce had to hear it but he didnt turn back.

Damian and Tim got out of the way quick as the two older boys brawled. Dick got in a few good shots to the ribs, it was a tangle of limbs, Jason made a connection with his knee to Dicks stomach. After several hard minutes, where they both politely avoided blows to the face, the fight came out with Dicks thighs around Jason's throat, the younger tapping out when he realized he'd lost.

Tim handed Damian $50. “Aww Dami you bet on me?” Dick cooed and made to hug the boy after he’d disentangled himself. Damian rolled his eyes pocketing the cash shying away from the contact. “Seriously though Jason, I’m here to keep the peace, make sure homework gets done and shit, and that's going to be really hard if you're being such a spectacular ass.” Jason had the good graces to be sheepish.

“Whatever Dick I don't need a babysitter. I guess you didn't get boned last night or you’d probably be in a better mood!” He picked up their abandoned chairs in an uncharacteristically thoughtful gesture and took his coffee and plate to go.

Dick looked at his remaining brothers, “Am I the asshole? Somehow I don't see it.” Both of them just resumed breakfast and let Dick wallow in his misery. They were not new to this, Dick and Jason butting heads, fights were common when all four of them occupied the same space for too long. Apparently ten minutes was too long. Dick wasn't supposed to be an instigator this time, he was supposed to be a mediator.

This is what he came here for, he just had to keep telling himself that. Keep these assholes in line and make sure things go smoothly on this end. Try not to think about Bruce and what he’s doing and why everyone already thinks they’re fucking, well just Jason… and now poor Damian and Tim. And maybe Alfred… So everyone.

After helping with the Dishes Dick sent Damian to get dressed then meet him in the office to do homework. He settled himself next to the fire and waited. Damian was pretty quick, he unloaded himself on the transient desk, unoccupied by Bruce’s assorted paraphernalia. 

“Do you need help with any of your work?” Dick leaned out of the chair and saw the large stack of books and notepads. “Don't they have all that stuff digital now?” Damian wasn't paying him much attention, other than the eye roll at the suggestion that he could possibly need assistance. 

“They do. I prefer the physical book.” Damian arranged his study material meticulously. Dick read the spines of the books from across the room, beginning to get uncomfortable twisted in his chair he got up and flipped through one of them. 

“I thought you were in highschool…” He read aloud a few titles. “Biochemistry, Criminal Justice, Molecular Biology…” He trailed off. He hadn't encountered this level of these subjects till college so it was pretty surprising that this was Damians homework.

“I surpassed normal high school curriculum. Most of my schooling is done with Bruce or private tutors. I doubt you could help me, and I don't need a babysitter.” He turned his nose up, now it was Dicks turn to roll his eyes. 

“Alrighty, you sound like Jay, and for your information just because I dropped out doesn't mean I have no knowledge on these subjects. I grew up with Bruce too.” He peeked into one of the books, didn't understand a damn thing, and promptly closed it. “At least I know how to use a garbage disposal.” Damian stiffened at that but didn't take the bait. One of them could act like an adult.

“Grayson, are you involved romantically with Father?” Jesus that was out of nowhere. How was he supposed to respond? I mean they technically weren’t… 

“No…” There Damian's baby blues were searching his face, so much like Bruce’s. Dick had the weirdest thought; he wished Dami was his own son. He really Despised Talia Al Ghul. Obviously he knew Bruce had relationships with women. But it had hurt to see the results of one of them in a flesh and blood boy. He had gotten over it quickly, he loved the kid, weirdness and all.

“But you want to be.” It wasn't a question. Damian had the mercy to look away and let Dick panic without the pressure of his eyes. “I think he wants that too.”

“Damian I appreciate the advice, but I am not having this conversation with you.” He went back to his place at the fire letting his breathing even out.

“He talks about you.” Damian said it faced away, scribbling notes. 

“Bruce doesn't talk about anything. Except work. And occasionally stocks.” That wasn’t fair but Dick didn’t want to face the music. Or build up a false hope that what everyone else was seeing was so different than what he believed. “It's inappropriate anyways…”

“Whatever. I'm not a matchmaker Dick.” The older man did not like the emphasis on his name. “I am just telling you my impression.” 

“Okay… well drop it.” He and Jason should join a club, the ‘bring up your brothers biggest insecurities and shame at every chance you can club’. After sitting for an hour Dick had just about had it with the sound of pencil on paper. “If you’re not going to need my help can we agree you’ll do your work so I can leave?”

“Like I said, whatever.” He resumed his studying and Dick made his exit. All but running from the room.

“What the fuck is with this family!” He knew what was with them actually, they had all been hit in the head one too many times. He moped his way to his old room, opening the door with abandon. To his surprise Jason was sprawled on the bed scrolling on his phone. 

“What do you want?” Jason looked up, staring suspiciously at Dick in the doorway.

“Why are you in my room? Took one look at Damian's course load and high tailed it out of there?” He chuckled at Dicks misfortune.

“Ha Ha. I guess it pays to actually have Bruce's genius genes. My parents were in the circus for a reason.” Jason laughed at his joke. 

“Isn’t that the truth. Man that kid has a way of making anyone feel inferior. I can get some of the shit he’s studying, but damn.” He shrugged. “I'm much more tactile than analytical.”

“Oh I know Jay.” He realized there was something he wasn't addressing. “Why are you in my room??” Jason looked around to his own things strewn across the furniture and floors. 

“Uh, last I checked you don't live here, and this is my room.” He gestured to the window. “This is also the easiest escape route and coincidentally the best view.” Dick had to agree with him there, it overlooked a lovely rose garden and fountain, city lights framed by vegetation on the property’s edge.

“I can't count the amount of times Bruce caught me trying to sneak out as a teenager. I swear he must have waited out there for me to escape.” Dick didn't even remember where he was trying to go, just prowl the city without Bruce's watchful eye, meet school friends, maybe a few times it had been a semi innocent booty call. 

Jason looked at him quizzically. “He’s never caught me.” There was a smugness to it but Dick was suspicious. How could that be possible? Dick would consider himself on par, if not greater than Jason in terms of stealth. So how could Bruce have caught him so many times and Jason not even once. Unless he really was waiting for him… 

“Thats fucked up. What a double standard!” He was understandably annoyed. Moving further into the room he climbed onto the familiar bed and sat next to Jason. “I'm so much stealthier than you. He had to have been more strict on me.” 

“Oh c’mon Dick, don't play innocent. You know that man is particularly occupied by where you spend your time. And who you spend it with.” Jason shrugged and kept scrolling on his phone, glancing over at Dicks astonished expression. 

“I guess I just thought it was all of us…” He trailed off weakly.

Jason snorted, “He’s been edging you since you were of age.” After a pause “Maybe before.”

“Don't be ridiculous. My relationship with Bruce has been nothing but virtuous.” Jason tossed his phone down at that. Putting his attention on his adopted brother. 

“Yeah right, I was there the night you left Dick. You can't lie to me about your feelings. But if you and Bruce want to dance around it then that's your deal. Just try to keep the foreplay private, there are kids around.” He mocked, before Dick could respond in anger there was a knock at the door. “At least someone has manners, come in Little Bird.” Tim entered with a grimace. Not fond of the nickname Dick guessed. Jason had a knack for getting on everyone's last nerve.

Tim eyed Dick on the bed for the briefest moment entering the room solemnly, eventually climbing between the two forms on the bed so they were all shoulder to shoulder. Jason sighed looking around him to his older brother. “He’s a clingy one, right?” He gestured his head to Tim who elbowed him in turn.

“What are you guys doing in here? You know Damian is in the Ballroom right?” That one was Directed at Dick. 

“Damnit!” Dick rushed off the bed and out of the room, not paying much attention to what Tim called after him. He knew Damian shouldn't have been trusted, but he wanted to get out of that stuffy office. Now he was probably causing mayhem and Alfred was going to have Dick’s head.

He practically slid onto the shining wood floors, only in his socks. He scanned the room quickly. Damian was there alright. But nothing was on fire or overflowing. There was no path of destruction leading to the boy. He was standing there with Alfred apparently having a pleasant chat. 

Dick huffed up to them. “What are you up to? You were supposed to be in the study.” He glanced at Alfred, hoping he wouldn't mention that Dick was supposed to be watching him.

“We are discussing Floral arrangements.” Alfred supplied, giving Dick a once over. “Don't you think it's time you were dressed for the day?” Dick blushed at the scrutiny, then remembered he didn't know where his things were.

“About that, where is my bag? I went to my room but…” Alfred had the decency to be a little sympathetic. 

“About that, I tried to convince Young Master Jason to pick another room, but as you know when he is adamant about something there is not much one can do.” Dick nodded along. Still wondering if he should get rid of Damian. “Damian can stay with me for now, why don't you go get ready? I’ve put your things in Master Bruce's room, since that is where you slept last night.” His expression stayed neutral but Dick could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Fine, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He chose not to acknowledge the comment and left them to their flowers. Tim had just about given him a heart attack, making him think Damian was causing a ruckus. 

Once he got to Bruce's room he threw himself back into the bed. It was almost eleven a.m. but he was so tired. Figuring a nap couldn't hurt he pulled the blankets and pillows around him. Surrounded by the strong alpha scent Dick fell into a fog and nodded off thinking about his last night living in the manor. He usually tried not to think about it. It was a very confusing night. He and Bruce had never talked about it and he was shocked that Jason would bring it up.

*******  
Dick had arrived home from class in the early afternoon, manor quiet as usual. Alfred had left him lunch in the refrigerator which he took up to his room. He passed Bruce's door, closed, this time of day the man was usually sleeping, that is if he didn't have any Bruce Wayne appearances to make. They hadn't really been on talking terms for the last month and a half, since he had started training Jason as Robin. Dick’s wounds had healed but Bruce had shut him out of their dynamic duo nonetheless. 

That night felt different to the omega somehow. There was tension under his skin; he wanted to patrol. Get back to his rightful place at Bruce's side. He deserved that place, he’d given his childhood to Batman and Robin, he had been prepared to give his whole existence to the role. Because of the people he loved, the man he loved. 

It had been hearing the others milling about the house that drew the last straw. This time he wouldn't just sit in his room and let them ignore him. He stalked quietly down to the cave where Bruce was at the computer and Jason was stretching on a yoga mat. 

“What do you need Richard?” He hasn't called him that in years. Usually in the cave it was Robin, outside it was Dick or sometimes son. 

“I want to patrol.” He was proud that his voice didn't quaver. Bruce turned his chair to stare at Dick silently. “What?” Was it such a ridiculous request?

“Jason, suit up.” That was it. Dick intercepted Jason on his way to where the suit was displayed. He shoved the teenager back, feeling a little bit bad for taking his anger with Bruce out on this boy who wasn't much different from him. 

Dick felt hyper sensitive, he felt Bruce coming up behind him fast and dropped himself down to roll out of his grasp, snapping up quickly only to rebound off the display case and crack Bruce against the jaw with a right hook. It clearly took him off guard if the stumble was any indication. Honestly Dick was surprised it landed. Jason was wide eyed, still on the ground where he’d been pushed. 

Dick waited for Bruce to swing back but he was just standing there. “What are you doing? Afraid you trained me too well, eh bats?” He taunted, usually that kind of thing didn't work but he was desperate. Bruce always made him feel desperate.

“Dick I am more afraid for you than of you.” His voice was low and certainly not calm. “Did you think I would take you if you act like this?”

Dick wasn't usually prone to tears but they stung in his eyes at the acknowledgement that Bruce didn't want him around.

“Fuck you… You’ve been ignoring me since you picked up your new Omega.” He spat, not caring how it sounded in the moment. “I’m sorry I got hurt. How do you think it is for me and Alfred when you disappear for days or come back mangled?” Tears were flowing freely now and Jason looked away, still unsure if he should move. “I am sick of walking on eggshells for you. After everything I guess I thought you respected me more..” 

He wiped his tears on the back of his hand, he saw Bruce blurrily reaching out to comfort him. With a speed he didn’t know he possessed Dick launched himself at the man, taking him to the ground almost squashing Jason, giving him the push to run up the stairs back to the main house.

He struggled hard to pin the large man beneath him, using harsh holds that should only be used in extreme situations. “I am going to make you listen to me!” Bruce stopped struggling. Okay, so now what?

“You can't just replace me because you found a new orphan.” He couldn't say omega this time, it felt like revealing too much. “I am your partner Bruce. I want to be..” Despite his desire for anonymity his hand reached up to card his fingers through soft black hair. Which was a mistake, he’d weakened the hold and lost the upper hand, suddenly he found himself on his stomach, face, chest and groin pressed into the cold ground. Bruce's full weight was on him, constricting his breathing in multiple ways, by basically crushing his lungs against his ribs and the thick heady scent that was taken in on every short breath. 

Dick couldnt move, couldn't speak when teeth hit his jugular. He didn't know until later that Bruce was using his scent and strategic contact to suppress him. Heat flooded across his body, spreading from everywhere their bodies made contact. Dick was 17, after all and despite how fucked up this was, it was the most erotic situation he’d ever been in. He swore he could feel the outline of Bruce's dick in his athletic shorts. Thank god he had not suited up yet. 

He couldn't help the high pitched whine that burst from him when he felt the wetness of tongue on his neck, moving up to his scent gland, when the blunt teeth settled there he unexpectedly ground his ass up off the floor and into the oppressive figures groin. Bruce growled at that and grabbed Dicks hip to pin it to the ground and put distance between their bodies. 

The heat that had made his skin blush pink had settled in his groin, his body was getting wetter by the second, dick hard against the ground. The cool pressure coming through the fabric of his pants was maddening. The distance between their bodies started to bother him and he struggled under Bruce’s big hands. 

“Please… Bruce don’t go..” He couldn't tell the man's intent so he decided to tell him what he wanted, the burning need was becoming unbearable. He needed to be touched more, “Please Daddy… I need you. Please touch me.” Bruce groaned this time. Dick didn't know what the sound meant but he liked it, he hoped it was good. His arms were released back to his sides, Bruce's weight settled back down inhaling deeply at Dicks neck.

“You still smell like a damn flower.” Bruce's voice was low and he nipped Dicks' ears for good measure, making the young man tremble underneath him. Bruce knew there was something wrong, that he was crossing a line, but his brain was fogged with want for the beautiful body under his own. He could smell the slick. The arousal. The heat… Heat. Bruce was off Dick in an instant. Wouldn't have been had Alfred not pulled him off the prone figure on the floor before he could do something he'd regret. He wanted to protest when the other alpha picked Dick up off the floor and spirited him out of the room, Jason hot on his heels. A look from the older man kept Bruce in his place. 

Dick had started his first heat. Bruce likely had a hand in triggering it, with the forced suppression. Or maybe he’d done that because he sensed the change in the omegas body. Either way he was conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to get as far away as he could from that alluring scent and on the other he wanted to tear up the stairs after it and claim his Omega. His son, he tried to remind himself. Deep down he knew that wasn’t correct either. 

Instead he knocked one out in the shower and dressed for patrol, Robin forgotten. Dick was in heat for three days. Afterwards he disappeared from the manor, a few prized possessions and clothes missing but ultimately he had left most of his things behind. Bruce tried to pretend he didn't miss Dicks presence in the house, didn't really face it until his smell faded from the halls and the cave, even the pillows he'd used, after Jason took his room. 

He finally had to evaluate, almost two years later, that he not only wanted but needed Dick around. He had ignored the young man's needs in favor of his work, he couldn't necessarily stop being Batman but he could prioritize his family and try to bring Dick home.


	3. wake-up call

Dick’s nap had stretched on for too long, the bed was cozy and a perfect protection from any of his earthly responsibilities. Not sure what had woken him, he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes in the dim light. He had been dreaming of the past, and the impression the memory left on his body was becoming uncomfortable. 

Regardless of all the shitty things that had happened, he had relished the feeling of Bruce's body on his. Soft strands under his fingers for a moment, every bit of skin he’d managed to touch with his own.. He had to stop this thought process before it led to jerking off, in Bruce's bedroom, for the second time that day. It would basically be guaranteed the alpha would smell it if he did it on the bed. There would be pheromones all over the linens, washing them would be extremely suspicious. 

None of that mattered though, it wasn't happening. He had to will his body to calm down. Dick looked to the mantle for the time he’d slept for hours. It was nearly 3pm and he was hungry, not having gotten much down at breakfast, spotting his overnight bag on a chair he went to grab some own clothes and his phone which he'd left there the night before. Shit. He was bound to have a few text messages from David. He was supposed to let him know he’d arrived but Dick had been distracted…

There was indeed a message.

David: Hey give me a call when you get a chance, hope you made it safe:) 

Dick smiled and hit dial. Waiting for the line to pick up he dropped his sweats and put on a pair of jeans, leaving on the boxers he had borrowed instead of the ones he’d packed. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end was familiar, hearing it made him feel a little guilty. “Dick are you there?”

“Yeah, what's going on?” He finally gave himself a kickstart. “I'm sorry I forgot to let you know I got in safely.” It always bothered him to be on the other end so his apology was genuine. They hadn't been dating too long, a couple months. Mostly casual dates, up until their out of town trip that had bothered Bruce so much.

“I figured it was family bonding time, no hard feelings.” Oh David what a poor choice of words, Dick cringed, thinking about Bruce's voice asking him what he would think of said “family bonding”. He doubled down on his resolve, He could act normal. Nothing had really happened anyways. 

Dick had met his boyfriend very coincidentally. They went to the same cafe around the same time for lunch often, Dick had noticed the other man before they interacted. He’d paid special attention to him, when surveying his surroundings. He was tan with dark hair and dark eyes that he had a hard time pulling away from when they made contact. After a few weeks of awkward glances he went up to the counter to find his bill had been paid. He asked the hostess who had done it, pleasantly surprised that it was the older man. It happened a few more times and he let it pass without approaching, getting a free meal, with no sense of obligation, was really nice.

“Well how was your day?” This conversation needed to be steered off his family, and off of any dangerous topics. After the free meals Dick had boldly sat down at his table proclaiming that if David was going to pay for his food he should at least get his company. They had hit it off really well. David was a Lawyer for a small firm in Bludhaven. He was 29, ten years older than Dick. Obviously that wasn't exactly a deal breaker. 

David was patient and understanding of Dick. He was willing to bet there was some part of the older man that thought they were going to have sex on that beach trip. When it didn’t go that way, they still had a great time and David hadn't gotten mad like people he’d dated in the past who expected him to follow the three date sex rule. That just wasn't his style though. And the expectation was the reason he didn't usually date alphas. The agreesion and sex drive were both much stronger.

“Eh, it was alright, filled with paper work and meetings but... I actually have some exciting news.” That was intriguing. “I got an invite to the party tonight, through work. Mary is sick so I have to cover, even though networking is not usually my field.” Party? What party? Bruces? Oh. God. No.

“Uh… Like The Party? As in my father's Birthday party?” Dick tried to hide the panic in his voice. 

“Yes that is what I meant… Does it seem like a bad idea? I'm sorry I should have asked before I said yes.” They had discussed his family a fair amount, some major details left out. Dick had hinted that he didn't want to mix his two lives anytime soon. But for arguments sake he had, to David's face, entertained the idea of inviting his boyfriend to said party, knowing full well he wouldn't do that. This was where being deceitful will get you.

Now he was dealing with a disaster, but it wasn't like he could force the man not to come. That would require a real explanation, and Dick didn't have one. Aside from ‘I'm afraid you'll notice the crazy sexual tension between my father and I.’ Yeah, that would be great. 

“No, really it's okay. I was just caught off guard. It will be nice to have you here.” He hoped he didn't sound too disappointed or terrified. “Look I’ve got a lot to do so I will see you later.” Now, he had to think of how to break the news to Bruce.

“Alright, well I have a few things to clear up here. I will see you tonight… Bye.” He sounded a little hesitant to hang up. 

“Okay bye, see you later.” Dick hit end call and tossed the phone onto the cushion. He had no idea how to handle this situation. Not only was Dick not ready for his boyfriend to meet his family, he did not think that Bruce would take it well. He could be pretty petty when he was in Brucie mode and that was not something he wanted to subject David to. Maybe if last night had not happened the situation would be different.

He felt bad saying it, but the relationship wasn't that serious to Dick. He was beginning to wonder how serious it was for the other man involved. Maybe it was time to end things… Especially with so many unresolved feelings surrounding Bruce. It wasn't really fair, Dick sighed and continued the task at hand. 

Speaking of unresolved feelings he reluctantly began to remove Bruce’s shirt holding it to his face to inhale deeply, he closed his eyes, relishing every nuance. Dick didn't know he would like someone's scent so much, usually he found them too weak or just unpleasant. But this… was the best. He might steal the shirt.

“Ahem.” He’d been so lost that the sound of the door opening didn’t even register, it must have looked pretty odd, shirt halfway off and pressed to his nose. Dick pulled the hem down as fast as he could trying to be nonchalant. “I came to wake you.” Bruce was already dressed down from work, which meant he'd come into the room while Dick was asleep, maybe that's what woke him up.

“I am awake.” Clearly. Why was he like this? Or was it just Bruce's timing? Coming in when his brain was already addled. 

“Mn.” That was it. If Dick wasn't mistaken he’d say Bruce was blushing a bit, choosing to remain, hide, in the shadows of the door frame. “You were so peaceful earlier I didn't want to disturb you. Did you sleep well?’

Dick nodded his head, flashing back to that vivid dream, it was his turn to blush. “Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep, it was just so cozy. And there didn't seem to be much for me to do.”

“It's alright, it hasn't been a very eventful day. Everyone has been surprisingly well behaved.” He looked down pointedly at Dicks shirt, the look implied that he was not behaving, thankfully it was light hearted. “Are you hungry?” Dick’s stomach growling at the question was answer enough. “Lets go get something to eat.”

Just them? Did he mean from the kitchen? “Uh, yeah. Just let me change. He went to take his own top out of the bag but Bruce protested.

“Just leave it.” No further explanation, so Dick dropped the fabric in his hands and turned towards Bruce. 

“Are we going out?” Bruce nodded so he pulled on his shoes, the other man disappearing into the closet coming out with a light jacket. It was a surprisingly warm fall day, but still a bit crisp, nothing too heavy was needed. It reminded Dick that he hadn't brought anything but his motorcycle jacket, which didn't seem to fit the occasion… unless they took his motorcycle. Which sounded superb, he could drive, and have Bruce’s thighs tight around his hips. Or vice versa. His spine shivered thinking about the times he’d ridden behind Bruce as a teenager, having to run away to hide his hard on when they would get back to the cave. 

“Here.” Dick was surprised when the jacket was extended to him, he took it with a smile, letting their fingers brush on the pass off.

“Thanks.” He tried not to make a big deal of taking it, but he was excited by the show of affection. It had been a bit anxiety-inducing not knowing if Bruce thought he was weird for wearing the shirt, but here he was willingly giving up another piece of clothing. That made him feel a bit more confident. “So, where are we going?” He had an inclination but didn't want to assume. 

Bruce smiled, he was doing that a lot now, it was different in a good way. “Your favorite place.” He winked and Dick rolled his eyes. One of the things they used to do together, when Dick was a kid, was go get milkshakes and sliders at a 50’s themed diner just outside of gotham, coming from the manor. The drive was about 25-30 minutes in a civilian vehicle. 

“Alright, you’re paying.” Dick sassed as if it wasn't obvious. 

“Oh, I haven't paid enough?” No, Dick didn't think so. He exited the room ahead of Bruce leading the way to the garage.

Bruce stayed a few paces behind him, it was a bit unnerving, he could feel eyes on him, he couldn't help but feel hunted. When they entered the expansive garage Dick let out an excited squeal. “This is definitely the room I missed the most.” Bruce grunted at that, there had been a few incidents of grand theft auto in Dick’s teen years. “Do I get to pick the car?” Turning big eyes on Bruce he ran his finger across a vintage muscle car.

“If you want.” So accommodating, usually Dick only chose on special occasions. It wasn't even his birthday. Dick was giddy walking between the pristine vehicles. Bruce just watched him from near the key rack. 

“I think I’ll go on theme.” He leaned against the hood of a 50s Ford convertible. Blue and white in mint condition. Bruce raised a brow but grabbed the keys and made his way to the vehicle making to hand Dick the keys but he denied them and climbed into the passenger's seat. This was the kind of car where the seats weren’t separated, Dick made a note of that. 

Bruce slid in after him, Dick had not moved all the way to the passenger side, opting to stay closer to the center, but trying not to obstruct the stick shift. Once the driver was situated they were settled a few inches apart, almost enough to feel body heat. The small smile present on Dicks face wouldn't go away no matter what he tried. Even thinking about telling Bruce about David didn't do the trick. 

He was going to enjoy this for a bit... before saying something that could jeopardize the moment they were having. This was uncharted territory, it felt like a date, despite being something they had done before. It was after all the first time in years that they had done something like this together. It was rarely just the two of them anymore for anything that wasn't a uniformed stakeout. Once they breached the gates of the driveway Bruce picked up speed.

The wind whipped Dicks' hair across his face and into his mouth, I guess that's why women wear scarves on their heads in the movies. A glance at Bruce revealed hair stirring in the wind, but his being considerably shorter, it did not whip him like Dicks did. Slightly less romantic than planned…

Before he could second guess himself Dick unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted his body under Bruce's shifting arm, wedging himself close to the heat and wind protection, resting his head on the broad chest. He let his left arm slide behind Bruce's back, so they were slotted together, his right palm flat against taut pectoral. If it had been anyone else driving he might have feared crashing.

The older man had stiffened a bit at first contact but loosened up quickly. Dick wasn't usually so cuddly so it was a surprise that he initiated this. Bruce lifted his hand and stroked Dicks hair, feeling the young man nuzzle closer to him, he made no effort to control his heartbeat, wondering if it was beating loud enough to be heard over the wind, especially with Dick so close. He could feel a murmur against his chest but didn't hear the words. 

“What was that?” He directed his words downward, Dick shifted so his lips were closer to Bruce's ear. 

“I’m glad I came home.” He let his breath ghost against skin as he slid back to his previous position. Bruce didn't respond but held him close for the rest of the drive. Dick straightened up a few blocks before the restaurant so as not to start people talking. “Man, I have been craving their strawberry milkshakes for so long.” He was on a cuddle high and couldn't be happier. He stretched out upon exiting the car, meeting Bruce around the front to loop their elbows together as they walked, that's not weird right? 

Bruce opened the door for him so Dick met with the hostess first. She looked up and gave a friendly smile, before her eyes bugged out of her head. Dick gave a startled look behind him, expecting something other than Bruce. Nope, just Bruce. Sometimes he forgot Bruce Wayne was a celebrity. Especially in his hometown. He remembered the ladies fawning over Bruce when he was a kid but it had always embarrassed him, now it might just annoy him.

She looked between them frantically, “My mom said you used to come here! I didn't believe her, your favorite booth is open, I know because it's in the picture..” She trailed off and stared expectantly at the quiet men. 

“Thank you for the warm welcome… We would be happy to sit in our booth.” Bruce smiled and took the menus from her hand, ordering went smoothly, they sat in silence. The diner was pretty empty, one trucker sat slumped over a cup of coffee and the hostess/server stood at the register, not so discreetly eyeing them.

“So…” Dick started with no real plan. “Things have been pretty peaceful in Gotham, right? That's what I've heard at least. From Jason and Tim mostly…” 

“Hmm, do you want to talk about work?” Bruce raised a brow, looking away as their shakes were brought to them. Bruce had a pretty rigorous diet, but this was one of their ‘secrets’ compared to the rest of them, it was a joke, a guilty pleasure if you will. Dick took a moment to suck at his straw. Blue eyes flickered down to the motion, before focusing on his own drink. 

“No, I don’t want to talk about work. It's easy though.” He grabbed a french fry and dipped it into his shake.”What do you want to talk about?”

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” He sounded genuinely curious. 

“Uh, I liked the smell… It makes me feel… good I guess.” Dick shot a defiant glare across the table. “ This is what you want to talk about? Well what was that last night?” his face tinged pink but he held his ground. “And this morning for that matter.”

“You crawled into my bed last night Dick, remember?” Bruce plucked a french fry up as a means of stalling. “I’m trying to show you affection.” He said it like that wasn't what he meant. 

“Oh affection? Affection is a pat on the head not grabbing my ass and making me parade around semi nude. Don't mince words.” Dick snapped in a whisper, more venom behind it than he felt. Bruce looked concerned.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped Dick.” He hesitated and Dick’s heart sank, he wasn't really mad he just wanted to make a point. “I thought I read things correctly, If I made you uncomfortable-”

“B, stop. I wasn't uncomfortable... I mean I was. But it was not bad?” His voice cracked a bit at the end. 

Bruce let out a relieved chuckle and Dick wanted to make a joke about how hard it must be to hit on your grown adoptive son, but figured it would be in poor taste. “Alright, well that's a sore subject too then. What about school? Have you considered going back?”

Dick rolled his eyes, “Fuck, nothing is safe? Can't we talk about hokey or something? I'm not planning on it anytime soon. There was something else I was interested in doing but I'm going to research for a bit.” 

“That’s alright, don't force yourself into anything.” He thought Bruce might want to pry but he let the mystery go. “How do you like your apartment?”

“It's pretty cool, quaint compared to what I got used to. Old, like the manor, but considerably less fancy. The lady I rent from is nice. It's a great location too, close to downtown. I should thank you. I'd still be living in that shithole studio if it weren't for you buying it.” 

“I was trying to improve the place, so you wouldn't have to live in squalor. Although it does build character.”

“I think I have plenty of character, no squalor necessary.” They ate in silence for a bit, Dick initiating a game of footsie under the table and Bruce played along. The younger man was ecstatic, butterflies in his stomach as he interlocked their ankles feeling warmth through fabric. 

“We should probably head back.” Bruce called for the check and they were out the door, Dick could swear the girls camera flashed as they left. He hopped into the car, close to the middle, not too presumptuous. The space darkened as Bruce raised the cover. Dick glanced over, not sure if this was just a way to avoid cuddling. 

Before he could doubt too much Bruce was dragging him directly onto his lap, situating it so that Dicks limbs were not in the way of his driving. Dicks heart was pounding. His ass was right against Bruce's groin. On purpose. He was hyper aware of the soft mound of flaccid cock pressing against him. Dick was not going to stay soft for long, that was for damn sure. He had wanted to moan the second their bodies made contact. Thank god he had a little more discipline than that. 

Bruce asked if he was comfortable and Dick answered in a daze, mostly with a nod and half words. The drive back had no urgency, Bruce was taking the country roads at a leisurely pace. He didn't seem to be reacting to the proximity of their bodies, even the intimate contact to his dick, until they hit a speed bump. From his perch he felt the older man’s cock twitch at the bouncing pressure. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed, if that hadn't been the only thing he was focused on. 

Dick dropped his hands down to grip Bruce's thighs, leaning his head back onto the shoulder behind him, he took a moment then decided to go for it. He tightened his grip and ground down into the other man's lap. Bruce growled into his ear and swerved slightly out of their lane. “Dick. Be careful.” He wasn't sure if the warning was for the fact that they were driving or the nature of his acts. “Be patient.” Bruce himself did not sound very patient. Dick could feel the rapidly growing appendage beneath him as well, definitely not preaching patience. 

“I don't want to wait..” He whined tilting his head to the side to bare his neck. How was it that a day of openly flirting had Dick forgetting why the older man frustrated him so much. “Remember the last time we were this close?” He blurted out punctuated by a soft grind. He didn't mean last night. He looked into the mirror to see Bruce's expression, it was dark, doubtless he remembered the mission Dick was referring to. 

“I remember Dick.” He didn't sound that happy about it but placed a soft kiss on his exposed neck anyways, making the omega shiver in his lap. Dick thought about that mission a lot, afterwards Bruce had told him he’d gone too far causing the emotional teenager to silently sob for the rest of the tense ride home; never to be spoken of again. Even though years passed it was still prime fantasy material minus the awkward ending. He often imagined that it hadn't been all work. 

In actuality the lead up to the mission had been a mortifying experience for Dick at 16 years old. Bruce had taught him how to give a lap dance… and if that hadn't been enough Dick had to practice on or in front of his guardian, so that their act would be realistic. Bruce had given some of the most uncomfortable speeches that the teen had ever heard, so much worse than any birds and the bees talk, which Alfred had given. 

Bruce's control had been impeccable during their dance lessons but before the mission he’d sat Dick down to explain some things to him, mainly that he was going to let himself get hard while Dick danced on him at the club, it was all in the name of disguise afterall. He had told Dick not to be embarrassed if he were to become aroused himself prior to even beginning the training. They hadn’t addressed Bruce's situation at all. Most of the dancing wasn't full contact while they practiced anyways, it was Bruce watching him grind on the air like a bitch in heat. And it was terrible. And humiliating. And super erotic.

In hindsight though Dick was glad he’d had that experience. Now though he was in Bruce's lap with no music and no audience. And they were both hard. At the same time. “Fuck.” He gasped when they hit another bump, that was as close to Bruce thrusting as they’d gotten. Later there would be no way they could go back and pretend anything innocent was happening in this car. Or in their relationship for that matter. 

“Dick.” His name was a strained whisper, but still music to his ears. Dick wasn’t sure how long it took them to get back, Bruce had peppered him with chaste kisses and dutifully keeping his own hips still, that didnt mean he stopped Dick from rhythmically rolling his own. He tried to get Bruce to turn on the radio, embarrassed by the volume of his moans. His hand swatted away everytime, followed by encouragement to be as loud as he wanted.

Bruce wasn't even touching him that much and he was a mess, hyper sensitive to every point of contact, it felt like he was close to leaking through his pants, which would be bad because then Bruce’s nice clothes would be a mess as well. 

When he realized they were parked Dick began to twist, planning on kissing Bruce full on, but he was suddenly unceremoniously dumped in the passenger seat. He whipped his head around to look at Bruce and took in the Driveway. A familiar mid size sedan parked awkwardly in front of the house, looking incredibly out of place, His nosy brothers and Alfred greeting the early arrival. 

“Dick what's going on.” It wasn't a question but a demand for an explanation.

“I meant to tell you.. I didn't invite him Bruce, trust me I did not want him here.” He pleaded for understanding, Dick felt like he had fucked up majorly. If he had just told Bruce before they left he would at least have been prepared. But then what if none of this had happened, though based on his father's face it might not matter anyways. “Bruce, I’m sorry.” He reached out to peel Bruce's hand off the wheel and intertwine their fingers. 

The older man eyed them for a moment before disengaging to turn off the engine. “Dick you need to be honest about what you want.” That was rich coming from this man. Dick said so, earning him a low rumble and little else. The group had clearly noticed them and were expectantly facing the parked vehicle. 

Dick grabbed Bruce's arm to stop him from exiting too soon. “Are you upset with me?” He could feel his eyes getting misty, disappointing Bruce was never easy, there wasn't much sympathy in the alpha’s eyes.

“I am frustrated that you didn't feel you could be open with me. And I am not looking forward to seeing him touch you.” With that Bruce pulled away and opened the door, holding it for Dick to slide out after him. He dabbed his eyes quickly and got out of the car.

They walked up the drive slowly and silently. When they reached earshot Dick gave a small wave and went straight to David. “Hey, when did you get here? You’re early..” He glanced uneasily at his family. Jason was shifting his eyes between Bruce Dick and David like it was some riveting drama. Damian and Tim were dutifully eyeing their phones and Alfred was shooting him a sympathetic look. 

“Just got here a few minutes ago, they told me you were out, Traffic was way better than expected. I definitely left too early.” He laughed awkwardly, eyes moving from Dick to the looming figure behind him. Bruce was not exuding a friendly aura. “Uh, Mr. Wayne, it's nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind me crashing the party.” He stepped forward with his hand out. 

Bruce finally cracked that winning smile and gripped the outstretched hand, hopefully not too hard. “It's a pleasure… what was your name again?” As if he didnt know. 

“C’mon Dad, you know. This is David.” Dick interjected, not wanting his boyfriend to think he never talked about him. Even if it was true. “You can just call him Bruce, David it's fine.”

“Oh can he? I like the sound of Mr. Wayne though, you used to call me that, remember?’ That was probably a dig for calling him Dad, well what else was he supposed to call him? It would seem weird if he called him Bruce, Daddy would be stranger yet.

“Don't be a ridiculous Master wayne; of course he can.” Alfred came to Dicks defense, before things could get too awkward. Bruce gave his tinkling Brucie laugh and waved a hand dismissively.

“Christ, I’m only joking. Of course you are welcome David, to my home and to speak informally, just don't call me Dad, yet.” He winked and gave a smile to indicate a joke, no one else cracked a smile but Jason snorted. “While you’re here what's mine is yours. Just don’t drink too much tonight. I'd prefer if Dick didn't have any overnight guests under my roof.” He looked towards his other children, taking in their appearances. He didn't give David a chance to respond before moving on. “What are you wearing? Shouldn't you be getting ready? You too Richard.” Dick shot him a glare, he was frustrated by Bruce taking control of the situation, but what else did he expect from the number one control freak.

“You’re not dressed either.” Jason piped up finally breaking his silence, and for once Dick was glad of it.

“Well then, let's all go.” David looked supremely uncomfortable; he wound an arm around Dicks waist as they made their way to the manor. Talking softly in his ear, making Dick shiver, he knew Bruce would notice and that made him blush. 

“Was he serious about me staying the night? You are an adult after all…” Dick saw them all three crawling into bed together in his mind, shivering for another reason. “You smell strange, by the way.” Dick pulled a face and his boyfriend backtracked. “I mean, not bad! Just different than usual.”

The young man shrugged glancing in Bruce's direction. “It's just being home, you know? My bed doesn't really smell like me, and I- I’m taking scent suppressors so it's weak already…” He hoped that made sense. He actually had meant to get a refill of suppressors while he was at the manor, his own personal pharmacy. Bruce was his Pharmacist, or drug dealer. Unfortunately he kept the fun stuff under lock and key. “I think he was very serious about the sleepover.” Besides, Dick didn’t think he’d get any sleep if David was there.

“You said he was strict. You’d think for such a party boy he’d be a bit more lenient.” He spoke quietly and Bruce had surpassed them to the point that most people wouldn't be able to hear, but Dick knew Bruce could probably hear every word. 

“He has his reasons.” Like he wants to fuck me. He was a terrible person. How could he think like that when this man who was so in love with him was standing right next to him, innocent. Bruce Definitely wanted to fuck him though.. He had felt confirmation in the car, it was surreal. Feeling Bruce’s cock hard because of him for the second time was mind numbing. Dick still had a bit of a chub, he was glad David seemed to think his arousal was his own doing.

By the time they arrived in the house Bruce and the boys had already disappeared, though he didn't doubt one or more was hiding in the rafters spying. Dick hesitated at the stairs looking into his boyfriends expectant face, until Alfred spoke up knowing Dicks destination wouldn't be welcoming to the man.

“Why don't you come with me young man. I will show you to the dining room while you wait for Master Dick..” David looked like he wanted to argue but Dick urged him to listen and assured him he’d be back soon.

Once he was out of sight Dick began to jog to Bruce's room. Arriving at the door, heart speeding in his chest, not from the jog. He took a deep breath and entered quietly.

Bruce was sitting on a chair pulling socks on, pants already in place, shirt unbuttoned and untucked. He flicked his gaze to Dick in acknowledgement then proceeded with his task. Once he finished the socks he sat back to button up. Dick came forward automatically, kneeling between Bruce's thighs, nimble fingers began buttoning from the top.

The older man just sat back and left him to his task. He didnt speed through it, he had to focus hard with the way Bruce was watching him. He fumbled with one in the middle, slipping a finger inside against hot skin, Dick bit his lip and glanced down to Bruce's bulge in front of him, not hard but still visible in the position. As soon as he looked, a strong finger was lifting his chin to make eyes meet. 

“I asked you to be good today.” He paused. “Keep buttoning Dick, then the tie. It's on the dresser.” Dick obeyed and Bruce continued. “Have you been a good boy?” Dick didn't know if the question was rhetorical or not, so he quietly shook his head no. “Mn. You don't think so either? What am I going to do with you...”

“Bruce I-” Dick was cut off suddenly by Bruce's massive hand covering his mouth and pushing his head back forcing eye contact, there was so much expression on his face Dick didn't even consider closing his eyes or protesting, in fact he dragged his tongue over Bruce's palm relishing the salty taste. Bruce's eyes were hot, his cheeks tinted pink, and his lips slightly parted. He responded to Dick by digging his fingers into cheeks and jaw.  
“So now it's Bruce? Not as bold as you were earlier, huh?” Dick fluttered his lashes in an apology. “You’re staying tonight?” This one was a real question. He had a choice. Of course.

He nodded tentatively against his captor. Bruce slid his hand around Dicks head to the hair at his nape. He pulled forward, for an exciting moment Dick thought he was about to blow the man, but instead he brought his lips to his ear. “Was I too strict with you?” He used a soft voice but pulled Dick’s hair a little, eliciting a gasp. “Seeing you act like such a little slut today, throwing yourself at every alpha within reach, makes me think I was not strict enough.” Dick was hard again, a glance told him Bruce wasn't quite there yet. 

“What are you going to do?” Dicks voice was small and heavy with anticipation. Bruce laughed cruelly at him, using his grip to push Dick back again. 

“What do you deserve little boy?” He looked pointedly at the tent in Dicks pants, making him burn in humiliation. “I think we should get you dressed. You have a guest waiting for you.” Dick whined and started to reach for his hard on, If Bruce wasn't going to take care of it then he would, and the man could watch,

He didn't get that far though, Bruce caught his wrists before he could make contact. “I didn't say you could touch that.” Dicks cock twitched, aching at the tone. “Maybe I’ll take care of it later.”

“That's not fair!” Dick felt like a kid being denied desert when it was sitting right in front of him. “Please don't leave me like this.” He wasn't above begging, not for Bruce. He tried to pull out of the grip on his wrist, he failed. Then Bruce was standing dragging him up. Maybe he really would do something. 

“Go sit on the bed.” He did, Bruce went into the closet and returned with Dicks tux.

He laid it down, coming to stand in front of the young man currently sitting up straight, squirming to get some friction. A gentle hand on his clavicle pushed him back into the mattress, making him sink a little into the plush comforter, legs hanging over the edge. Dick felt delirious, Bruce's hands hadn't left his body yet. They were sliding down his torso. Movements perfectly symmetrical, for a brief moment bruce's fingertips grazed hard buds visible through his T-Shirt. Dick moaned loud, turning his head into the blankets to quiet himself.

“Dick, I need you to tell me that this is okay. Not just… hormones.”At the serious tone the omega turned back to focus on the man standing above him.

“Oh, it's okay… better than okay. I’m fine, I want you.” He was having a hard time speaking so he hoped that conveyed that he needed this to continue. Bruce didn't respond, just continued his ministrations. Fingers made their way under the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up over his head. He let his body be divested of his clothing, Bruce gently manipulated his limbs, he wasn't shy about contact either. The larger man braced himself on the bed with one knee, letting the other slot between Dicks legs. His thigh putting a steady pressure on the neglected erection, while hads fluttered across his well muscled chest and abs.

Dick couldn’t help his panting and small noises, it was embarrassing, because Bruce wasnt doing anything overly erotic, just slowly removing his clothes, any touching to his erogenous zones almost seemed accidental. But he knew better. Fingers deftly popped the button on his fly; once he had the zipper open Bruce let an index finger break the rules and slide against Dick’s desperate length, before pulling the jeans down his legs.

When they finally got down to his last piece of modesty there was a large wet spot marring the front of his boxer briefs. Dick had hardly blinked since the whole ordeal began, watching lustfully as Bruce worked. 

On the other hand Bruce hadn’t looked up once, intent on the taut flesh in front of him. Now that he’d reached the final destination, he graced Dick with his gaze. “What a mess.” He ran a finger over the wet spot, Dicks whole body jerked at the contact. Bruce chuckled at his eagerness. “I feel like I’m unwrapping a present; should I see what's inside?” He finally reached for the waistband pulling it back a little at a time. 

Once Dick could feel the cool air he closed his eyes in embarrassment, now that he was naked he was painfully aware of how clothed Bruce was. He peeked out of one eye to see what was happening in the quiet. Bruce was gone, he shot up as the man was returning with a pair of underwear, resuming his previous position. Dick watched with rapt attention as he knelt to loop the garment around his ankles, he rose slowly with the curve of muscular legs.

They came face to face when Bruce reached his thighs, lips almost brushing, stunned by the proximity Dick fell back on his elbows and tilted his head to the side. Like he hadn't already submitted. Bruce hummed in approval. Dick abandoned that pose when cloth covered his aching cock, not once acknowledged while exposed.

“Hey! Why did you stop?” He almost sobbed.

“I didn't stop.” Bruce gestured to the clothing laid out next to him. “I’m dressing you Dick. I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression.” He smirked in that infuriating way. “Besides we’ve been away too long, or did you forget?” Dick sighed in frustration, flopping back on the mattress.

“Fine then, resume you pervert.” Bruce dropped down again to put on his socks, peppering kisses on his calves and thighs, perhaps an apology for getting him riled up. Eventually Dick was dressed and standing in front of a mirror, combing his hair and fixing his tie. Bruce was sitting in the corner of the room, working on his computer, if he wasn't patrolling tonight he would certainly be monitoring the town from afar, he’d called in some help but couldn't just let go. 

It was such a juxtaposition to the atmosphere in the room just a few minutes ago. Bruce had finished dressing him in much the manor he’d undressed him, Dick was straining in his pants for several minutes after the ordeal. He hadn't been given permission to take care of it though, and for some reason he wanted to listen. So instead he thought of things that were usually boner killers.

Getting beaten by the Joker, slipping in sewer water, discovering a corpse in august. Yeah that worked. As long as Bruce gave him some space it would work.

“Ahem, I’ll go down ahead..” Bruce nodded without looking up so Dick exited quietly pressing his back to the door. He mouthed his next words silently, 'what the fuck am I doing?’

“I was going to ask the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, kudos and comments always appreciated!


	4. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm moving so the next one might take as long, but hopefully not! I hope you all like it, let me know what you think. As usual I have no idea what I'm doing lol

Needless to say, the night had not ended well. The omega was pacing across the thick rug, shrugging out of his clothing in a nervous whirlwind. He tried to direct the pieces to the same chair but most fell short by a few feet. By the time Bruce got back Dick would be sitting primly in the center of the bed. Waiting where the Alpha had told him to. He was taking shallow breaths, finding it difficult to control his body in the midst of so much anticipation. He chuckled to himself in the quiet room, Bruce would probably be disappointed in his lack of control this evening, even if the man was at the root of it. And just as guilty as he.

He heard footsteps outside the door, making his heart race faster.

********

“I was going to ask the same thing.” Dick was shocked to hear a female voice so deep in the manor. He went on high alert immediately, eyes locking on the glittering form in the shadows. They really needed to invest in some more lighting. 

“What are you doing here?” He didn't want to betray his surprise but he guessed it was too late for that, so he closed the gap between them and took her arm, hoping she would play along and follow. The woman gave a reluctant look at Bruce's door, Dick hated that she knew where that door led.

“Oh come on Dicky, there was a time when I was welcomed with open arms, among other things.” Dick scoffed.

“Well I think we both know that time has passed Ms. Kyle.” He hated being called Dicky, like a child, especially by this woman. Maybe Selina was unaware that she was Dick’s biggest romantic rival, but he was acutely aware they had been vying for the same man’s attention for years. He used to think she’d have more of Bruce than he ever would, that wasnt the case anymore.

Dick had never been welcoming to her during any of her and Bruce's dalliances. Never believing she’d really changed, but more than that he hated seeing her all over Bruce. He remembered one incident in particular when he was 14. He’d gotten off of school early because of an impending storm. 

He would usually get a snack and change his clothes before going to the cave, but he had been extra eager to work that day. He wanted to impress Bruce, this was the first time they had been working like real partners on a case.

He bounded down the steps tossing his bag on the floor as he entered the cave. Skidding to a stop he took in everything at once. Sounds, smells, sights. The computer chair was facing away from Dick so he couldn't see much of Bruce. But he saw Selina, bouncing on top of him head tossed back, Oversized shirt (the alpha’s no doubt) pooling around her hips obscuring where their bodies met. Dick was in shock, frozen, he couldn't look away. The room smelled thick with Bruce's spicy scent and a sweet omega mixing with it, but it wasn't like he was used to, there was something different. Sharper.

“Fuck, Bruce! The kid!” She had opened her eyes staring straight at Dick, now as motionless as he was. Things moved quickly after that, Bruce had calmly told him to turn around. Dick didn't wait; he turned and started to run, after a few steps he tripped on his discarded bag. Tears were stinging in his eyes. 

He couldn’t get up his body feeling weak, sobbing shaking his form, he wasn't sure where this sense of devastation was coming from, eating at his heart. He heard the sound of voices but didn't register anything until Bruce was carrying him up the stairs whispering soothing things and apologies into his hair. Dick peeked over the broad shoulders and saw Selina with an odd expression fading into the background, now he could recognize it as jealousy. He let the smell of alpha soothe him. Bruce let him nuzzle his neck, possibly unaware that the young omega was not only trying to comfort himself but to also eliminate another omega from his skin. 

Walking side by side with that same woman now he could feel tension in the air. They never really got along after that night, she had made an awkward apology and Dick had accepted it with a backhanded comment. Bruce sat starchy in the corner, as though he expected there to be blows exchanged. The conversation with his guardian alone had been uncomfortable enough to want it to just be over.

“Some things come and go with the seasons kid, B and I are like that. I mean come on, we’re both unmated and getting on in years.” She side eyed him to gage his reaction at what she was implying, Dick didn't know if she was serious or if this was one of her jokes at his expense. 

“Yeah, and some things go on too long and bore everyone in the vicinity.” He gave her a smile, she rolled her eyes. 

“I suppose that's true, but then again I've never experienced unrequited love.” Dick bit his tongue to keep a retort down. “Sorry if I struck a nerve baby. How old are you now? 15?” She almost reached out to ruffle his hair but he moved away to open the door politely. She entered the large room elegantly, capturing the attention of several guests in her glittering evening gown. Dick, muttered he was old enough and snuck in after her making his way to David. They caught eyes once he was across the room, her look said they were not done talking, as far as he was concerned there was no conversation.

He had to keep telling himself he had nothing to prove to her.

David looked happy to see him, he eyed him appreciatively in the tux, Dick smiled as he approached. “Hey, how are you holding up?” He kissed Dick on the cheek in greeting.

“I’m doing good, these gentlemen were keeping me company.” Dick almost gagged when he saw those gentlemen. The one standing across from Dick was a squat balding man with a strong opinion that things were better when Omegas acted like submissive slaves and Alphas were the dominating patriarchs. He was unfortunately a major shareholder of Wayne Enterprises stock, a member of the board, and a minor city official. He had been at many functions throughout Dick’s childhood and adolescence. Always holding him in ridicule from a distance. Sometimes vocally, usually about his omega traits.

“Richard, you look very grown up.” His tone betrayed desire as he held his hand out to shake, Dick didn't raise his own. This man doesn't get to touch him. There was no need to start being kind to men like this.

When Dick was 15 Digby had drunkenly grabbed him and offered to buy “The Omega Bitch” off of Bruce in front of numerous witnesses, naturally Bruce had Decked him. Probably with a little more force than necessary, breaking his jaw. It had been in the papers. Dick sometimes wondered why he was put in so many of those situations. He remembers insisting on attending many events, but it seems like someone could have prevented many of them from happening.

“I see your jaw healed crooked.” The man touched his jawline self conscious of the reminder. “This party is just full of unwanted guests.” Dick said it lightly, as though it was a polite greeting. “Mr. Digby you must be Radcliffe's plus one. How else could you have snuck in.” Radcliffe was an owner of a minor tech company in Gotham, they occasionally partnered with Wayne Enterprises, Bruce liked to support local business, even if they were run by sleaze balls, so those sleazeballs were invited to the events. He had not outwardly done anything to Dick like Digby, but he gave him the creeps, and there were some shady aspects to his business out of Bludhaven.

“Digby is my first name son.” 

“Dick dont you think you’re being a bit rude.” He had almost forgotten David. Giving him a glance he huffed.

“Look, I Don't know what you were talking about but this guys the scum of the earth-” a musical laugh cut him off, there was Selina, right next to him. She appeared to be laughing at the exchange. 

Radcliffe took the opportunity to speak up, “Hey, I didn't bring him.” Dick shot him a glare and he shrank back. 

“I received an invitation, young man, and I won't stand for your attitude.” 

“He’s right though Digby. You are the scum of the earth.” At least Selina was on his side this time. “I am baffled that you would show yourself in front of him.” She said it in such a conversational way the confrontation was almost hidden. 

“That was years ago, he’s grown into a more reasonable Omega. He knows I was joking.” Selina made a disgusted face. 

“I don’t think he ever received an apology.”

“It's okay, Selina. I don't need it. Don't waste your breath Digby.” He interlaced his and David's fingers, “We're going to go find my brothers.” He turned in the direction he thought Jason had been a moment ago. Selina followed, Digby and Radcliffe left sweating behind them.  
“Can I get an explanation?” David looked between them as they cruised the room. 

“You remember those articles about the man who offered to buy me? Yeah that was Digby.” David looked back appalled that he had been entertaining the man. He and David had spent long hours hashing up their traumatizing lives. Surprisingly in that situation Selina had actually offered a moment of comfort. 

He’d been depressed for days after the party. Her omega pheromones had calmed his mind as well as the advice on navigating this world as an omega. She had said ‘No matter how strong we make our bodies or how powerful we make our names, there would always be an Alpha wanting to put us in our place, laws won't always protect you, and neither will Bruce.’ (there had been a significance to that point that made Dick dodge her eyes) ‘We have to protect ourselves always. If an Alpha like Digby see’s an Omega display weakness he will pounce on it. Don’t let them see if it hurts you. I know you are strong Robin. Make them know it too.’

It was the only time they’d set their rivalry aside, Dick had taken her words to heart. Maybe too much so; in any case he could give her a second chance… If she stayed away from Bruce.

“Well then I take it back you handled that perfectly.” The man smiled at him. They reached Jason before the conversation could continue. Tim was standing next to him, he hadn't been visible through the crowd, standing a head shorter than most of the men, Jason included. Standing there identical clothing they looked like a good pair. Dick smiled a little greeting them, their eyes swept to Selina instantly. 

Jason gave a dazzling smile, his hair was pushed out of his face, tux to match his brothers. “You look beautiful this evening Ms. Kyle.” He took her hand and gave it a delicate kiss, his eyes indelicately scanned her body. 

“Hmm quite the charmer. You’re a little young for me though kid.” He chuckled and shrugged. 

“I’m more mature than I look.” Tim elbowed Jason's ribs to get him to shut up.

“Where's the little demon?” She looked around suspiciously. Unsurprisingly her and Damian did not get along either. He did not approve of her relationship with Bruce and would frequently pull his own version of pranks on her if she stayed at the manor. The last one he put a deadly spider into the sleeve of her coat and another in her shoe for good measure. She’d almost died. Almost. Damian was hung up on that fact.

“He’s checking on his arachnid habitat.” She looked at Jay sharply. 

“Ha. Ha. As long as that’s where they stay.” 

“So… how do you all know each other?” David clearly meant how do they know Selina. No one rushed to explain, so Dick stepped up. 

“Selina is… Bruce's Ex. That's how we all met.”

“Ex is such a strong word.”

“Strong, and accurate.” Tim spoke up for the first time.

“Oh this one’s got a bite.” She giggled. Jason slipped his hand onto Tim’s shoulder and squeezed in approval, Tims lips twitched with the attention. “Well little birds, as entertaining as you are I’m here for the birthday boy, so I’m going to work the room.” She glided away as Damian and Alfred approached. Likely the cause of her retreat. 

“It's nearly time for photos, Master Bruce is on his way down. We will take them in front of the manor.” Everyone collectively groaned with the exception the two new arrivals and David. The Butler insisted on a professional photo every time they were together for an event, he said he liked having them on display, in his living quarters, to remember his family how he sees them, together, the matching outfits lend to that. Jason had retorted that it would be more natural if they were in sweats, severely sleep deprived. Alfred rejected that idea. 

Once they’d made their way to the front Bruce joined the entourage. A photographer had set up with lights and a crew, the whole nine yards. Dick didn't love pictures. After years of being stalked by paparazzi during the day, and hiding in the shadows by night, being on camera put him on edge. David, knowing this, was giving him reassurances and fussing with his hair. It was nice if not a bit awkward with his family staring. He avoided his father's eyes, and directed David to stand off to the side when things began.

The photographer arranged them on the steps up to the manor. Dick was right against Bruce's side. He thought the man was taking it further than necessary, winding an arm around his waist taking hold of his hip. It was a few minutes of staging before they started to snap the pictures. 

Dick felt the Alpha’s arm moving stealthily until he was cupping his ass gently, squeezing occasionally, out of sight of the people around them. Dick bit his lip and the photographer called him out, making eyes dart to him briefly. Bruce let out an amused grunt and pinched Dick a little. He ground his teeth and schooled his expression and they continued. It took about fifteen minutes to finish and by this time guests were arriving, dressed to the nines, some people stopped for a photo op on the way in. 

Dick broke away from the crowd and took David on a tour of the grounds before they had to make small talk and introductions. He silently contemplated breaking things off now… but it seemed a little callous. Instead he regaled him with half truths from his childhood.

***

Back in the manor an hour later, the party was in full swing, he was entertaining David, while keeping his eyes on his brothers, Selina and Digby, collectively. The night was becoming exhausting quickly. At some point after his third time directing Damian away from Selina, and his second time taking hard alcohol from Jason, David just told him to go spend some time with his family, he would fend for himself for a bit, do some networking.

Dick was appreciative, especially because it had been ages since a glimpse of Bruce, the man was breathtaking everytime Dick saw him. Even though he knew that smile was fake, the Omega was a sucker for it. He wanted to be basking in the glow of it, but he also wanted to avoid conflict or conversation between Bruce and David. 

He started to panic a bit when he realized he hadn't seen Selina for a while, his biggest worry was Bruce being tempted by her. She was, after all, a singularly beautiful woman, intelligent and enthralling, a strong unmated Omega, she knew the vigilante life and was okay with it, part of it even. Very desirable to most alphas, and most of all she was socially acceptable.

With each passing thought his heart beat faster. Thrumming in his ears in the most annoying way. He was trying to pick out familiar voices in the maze of rooms partygoers were occupying.

Dick followed the sound of voices in the hall to the cigar room. Not often used. Feeling like a kid entering the off limits adult area, there had been a couple times he’d been invited in by Bruce's colleagues, against the man’s wishes usually. He understood why they had excluded him, the only thing taking place was drinking, smoking cigars, talking about women and omegas, last but not least of all money. The alpha Didn't like Dick seeing him in that persona, didn't want him to hear crass things out of his mouth. Dick had loved it even so, seeing Bruce take on another persona, so outside of what he knew, was exciting. It was also a learning experience.

While he had originally been excited by the prospect of being invited into the ‘secret club’ he had mostly been bored and uncomfortable, beyond studying Bruce's behaviour he mostly just sat quietly. On one such occasion a handsome young man in Bruce's circle had invited him in after a dinner party, he sat next to him on a couch; nearby Bruce eyed them but didn't say anything. As the night wore on it seemed that his guardian was intoxicated and not paying attention. Dick had been taking sips from the handsome man's drinks stealthily, his head was beginning to get fuzzy, when he was being told to try something; a hand on his chin steadied him to slip a fat cigar past his lips, a bit too far. Dick breathed in and started choking. All of a sudden everyone was laughing, except Dick, who was coughing and Bruce who was seething anger. Bruce had then grabbed the man by the collar and told him to fuck off, he pulled Dick into the love seat next to him. Giving him water and keeping him close the rest of the night. Later he’d been lectured on responsible behaviour and not taking drinks, or cigars, from strangers.

Now Dick was practically an adult, so he felt invitation wasn't necessary. He pushed the door open tentatively. He could hear at least five people in the room, Selina’s laugh is what drew him in, at least they weren't alone. It took a moment to spot the pair in the din, in that same damn loveseat, Selina squished to Bruce's side, wasting a lot of cushion space, her breasts against his arm, hand resting on his chest posessively. 

Bruce met his eyes quickly. Dick put on a tight smile. And walked around the exterior of the room, and he would be damned if there wasn't an open seat. He greeted several of the occupants, all of whom he was in good standing, thankfully.

“Oh, Dicky, nice of you to join the Adults.” Selina’s tone was condescending. Dick smiled sweetly, finally rounding near their seat, coming to Bruce’s side. 

“Well I came to spend time with my Daddy. It seems you’ve been hogging him all night.” He sat gingerly on the armrest, leaning towards Bruce to twine his fingers in the hair at the alphas nape. The female Omega darted her eyes to the contact.

“Welcome Dick, would you like a drink?” Bruce had not reacted to being called Daddy in front of so many people, and it certainly didn't sound appropriate when you said it how Dick just had. 

He reached out and took the glass from the man's hand taking a sip. “No thanks i'll just share yours, is that okay Alpha?” Dick bit his lip for Bruce (and Selinas benefit), most people had stopped paying attention to them, even if they hadn't it wouldn't be totally crazy for a son to call his father that, especially an omega, it was a sign of respect and submission, if you're into that. But he hopes Selina got his true meaning. Dick had no idea what was coming over him. His mind was not connected to words or actions anymore. It was like Omega Autopilot. He might coin that phrase.

Her eyes said she understood. “Yes Dick, you can share mine.” Bruce smirked in amusement, taking the glass back he took a long pull, looking between the two Omegas.

“That doesn’t look comfortable kiddo, why don't you pull up a chair.” Selina suggested. 

“You're right it's not, but here-” He quickly slid directly into Bruce's lap, he tensed for a moment then relaxed and let Dick lean his head back on his shoulder. The two omega’s legs were touching now. To Dicks satisfaction Selina was forced back slightly by his frame.

A red cheeked older man took notice of the situation and made an exclamation. “Whew! Looks like you got your hands full of beautiful Omegas, Right Bruce!” He winked like It was a grand joke between friends. Bruce chuckled affirmatively. 

“Would you like to take one off my hands?” He gave Dick a pinch. He put on a shy Omega act and tucked his head against his father. Selina looked mildly disgusted. The man just laughed raucously. Dick was so glad Bruce wasn't pushing him away, he hoped he wouldn't be mad later, he didn't see any anger in those blue eyes… yet. 

“What did you do to raise that boy so well, I can't even get my son to come home now that he’s got an Alpha, yours appears as devoted as a new pup.” Another man had chimed in with the question. Dick saw the woman next to him huff in annoyance at the turn of conversation. He wasn't thrilled himself. Alphas often had a hard time letting go of Omega children, used to having a measure of control over their life. He didn't have any sympathy for them.

Before Bruce could answer the question Dicks autopilot kicked in again, “My Daddy is my alpha, I don't need another.” He looked up at Bruce with big eyes. “Right?” Batting his lashes he shot Selina a glare.

Bruce felt so hot under all his layers. It was all he wanted to focus on, but he also wanted to get rid of Selina. He squirmed a little, pushing her further into the other armrest. It had two results though, this time Bruce did Stiffen under him, in multiple ways. There was a quick whispered ‘stay still’ in his ear. It made him want to rebel, punish Bruce for letting her touch him. Ah, there was the anger. 

He shifted again so he could join the conversation better, Bruce was hard under him for sure now. Dick wanted to pant for it, to grind in earnest. But instead he wiggled minutely and talked at length about the state of the country with drunk old millionaires, it was easy to change the subject when you’d been learning their game since childhood. He doubted Selina didn't know what was happening next to her, but there was a chance, a couple alphas in the room seemed to be thinking the sweet aroused smell was coming from her. After a while she got sick of the leering and left the room whispering something in Bruce’s ear before she left.

Once she was gone Bruce pulled Dick to his side and out of his lap, to the Omegas disappointment. Just in time too, the hour was drawing late and David made his way into the room, this position, stuffed to his father's side was odd enough. Dick started to stand but Bruce's arm around his waist stopped him like an iron bar. A whispered, sit down Omega, had him back on the cushion in an instant. 

“David, why don't you have a seat?” There was conveniently one open where the drunkest man had been. He’d stumbled out a bit earlier raving about appetites.

“Alright.” He eyed Dick’s position with narrowed eyes, directed at Bruce. “How are you feeling Dick?” He could see concern on his face, as if that wasn't right where the Omega had fought to be. David had his reservations about Dick’s Father even before they met, he of course was influenced by the media, and constantly questioned the man's motivations when it came to Dick’s treatment. Before he opened his mouth Bruce answered though. 

“He’s fine. Gentlemen, give a welcome to my son’s friend David. He’s a Lawyer.” He said the word like it was some private joke, and the way everyone laughed it may have been. Dick was realizing how much of an ass Bruce could be when he was on one. Maybe he shouldn't have antagonized him.

David was taking it well, answering the questions that followed the jabs. 

As minutes ticked by he was acutely aware of every touch from Bruce. At one point the man actually lifted his drink to Dicks lips, pouring it gently down his throat. When a bit of it dribbled down his chin, Bruce pulled out a square of cloth and dabbed his mouth dry. It was surreal how the tables had turned. 

Dick’s head started to nod off from between the drinks and the smoke; he didn't feel so good. In the midst of his drowsiness he rubbed his nose on Bruce’s collar. “Daddy, I want to go to bed.” He had forgotten himself again, the whiny voice was thinly veiled seduction, and David heard it. Everyone heard it. Bruce had stopped mid sentence. 

He looked down at the sleepy omega, “Is that so? What would you like me to do about it?’ chuckles from the peanut gallery. 

“Take me to bed.” He said matter of factly, closing his eyes to the world. 

“Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend to take you?” Selina interjected. When did she get back? Dick’s eyes opened. Oh yeah, David… He really needed to break up with that guy. Nothing made that clearer than being in the arms of his alpha.

“No, Daddy.” He said and closed his eyes petulantly. 

“Alright, I am going to take that as my queue.” Bruce stood up, carrying him bridal style. He vaguely heard protests from David and Selena. Bruce deflected them saying goodnight and Dick would call David tomorrow. When they were into the hall away from guests and out of the smoke his head cleared a bit and nerves crashed down on him in waves.

“Oh little Omega… Did you want my attention that bad?” His voice was carefully neutral, Dick’s heartbeat picked up.

He got to the right floor and set Dick down. “What are you doing?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“I have some things to take care of. Go get ready for bed and wait for me like a good boy.” He said firmly, giving Dick a kiss on the forehead before turning back down the stairs. Dick grabbed his sleeve before he could get far. 

“Don't go..” Bruce turned back to him. Sweetness gone from his expression. He grabbed Dicks jaw forcefully kissing the omega. He plunged his tongue in, bringing the taste of smoke and whiskey. Dick tried to pull away from the bruising kiss but the grip was strong. Bruce walked him back against a wall pressing against Dick, rough hands roaming his body. Mouth still dominating his own. The aggression behind it had startled him at first after a moment to adjust Dick was melting under the attention. He wasn't sure if they were fighting or making out. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Dick was done fighting; he didn't have the energy for it. He slid his hands down bruce's front, deciding to go for it and grab his erection through layers of material. The older man moaned into his mouth. He pulled back slightly then rested his head on Dicks shoulder. 

Hand still working the Alpha through tight pants, he ignored his own body throbbing for attention. Bruce was breathing in the Omega’s scent, letting Dick have his fun. 

“Dick stop,” It was quiet but he acquiesced. “Fuck. I want to take you here in the hallway. I can smell you leaking.” He took another inhale and stepped back. Dick leaned against the wall and stared. “I really do have things to wrap up.” Bruce grinned at him, adjusting himself in his pants and turning to leave. “Bed. Now Dick.” 

The young man quickly scrambled to the door slipping into safety. 

********

He heard footsteps in the hall, then muffled voices. It sounded like Bruce and Alfred. Dick wondered if it would help his chances if he stripped down bare and presented to his Alpha. That would be a pretty bold move, considering that it may make punishment easier. He heard the door handle begin to rattle and peeled his shirt off in a last ditch effort to win some points, that didn't involve totally prostrating himself, it landed somewhere in the middle of the room. 

The door opened to the dimly lit hall, Bruce's figure blacking it out momentarily. The view was swiftly replaced by dark wood, the man was advancing into the room at a steady rate. His handsome face was decidedly nonchalant. Gait leisurely as he approached his son, he could tell Dick was on edge. It wasn't something that The Batman or Bruce Wayne could admit, but the wide eyed look of uncertainty thrilled him in a sick way. He stopped at the discarded shirt and bent to retrieve the lump of cotton. On the way up he breathed it in, his eyes never leaving the body in the middle of the bed. He tossed it to the side.

Bruce could have gone to the closet to undress, but chose to deconstruct his outfit in the room. After removing his jacket Bruce went from tie to shirt unbuttoning slowly still trying to make eye contact with the defensive omega, who thus far had kept his eyes low, maybe he thought Bruce was really angry. He was a bit angry. But right now there were other things on his mind. After a few drinks to recover from the scene he was feeling loose, the recovery had been swift, and stronger than he had intended. 

He’d been holding back for a long time, it felt like time to relieve some tension. After all the nights of mourning the loss of this boy he cared so much about, here he was. Sitting primly on his bedspread. Waiting for his Alpha. Primal instincts, that Bruce usually blocked out, were bubbling to the surface at his Omegas submissive body language.

“Baby.” He said finally, dark eyes snapped around and the boy gave a small smile. Bruce smiled back, noting how the young man shivered his eyes roamed down over exposed skin and pert nipples. “Are you cold?” He was half concerned and half mocking. 

Dick shook his head, but pulled his knees up to rest his chin, covering his chest. Between his legs Bruce could see the bulge in his shorts, glad he hadn't put on more than that. He didn't know if Dick meant to showcase it, he was willing to bet not, so, he wouldn't comment. Bruce began to unbutton his pants, dropping them when Dicks eyes fell on him. He could see the struggle on the Omegas face, a little proud when he didn’t indulge the urge to look at his groin. On the other hand he relished the thought of the young man admiring his body.

“B, Im sorry, I don't know what got into me. I was… jealous I guess.” He stopped in the middle of the difficult admission when Bruce began climbing on the bed towards him. He slid back from the middle to allow for more room, not much distance was given. 

“You have a lot of nerve, little boy.” He pulled suddenly, dragging Dick across the bed, fitting himself between long legs, still not touching much more than calves. The position was vulnerable for the omega, Bruce knew he should ease into this more, but having his legs spread like that exposed his scent in such a tantalizing way. Still kneeling the alpha used his grip on taut calves to slowly push Dick’s legs further apart. Sliding his fingers up in the process he dug the appendages into Dicks inner thighs, a little too rough. 

Dick wasn’t saying anything, barely breathing in fact, his muscles were twitching under Bruce's ministrations, his skin was heating up, the smell of the Alpha was making him want to start begging. He was nearly disregarding his previous thought process. They haven't even talked yet though so he needed to get a grip. Deciding to try physically first Dick reached for Bruce’s forearm sliding his fingers across hot skin.

“I’m sorry, can you forgive me?” Dick raised his pitch a little, speaking in a mollifying tone, trying to play a good submissive, it would help if he knew what was okay to call Bruce in this moment. Honestly he owed any punishment the man planned to dole out to his own big mouth. He rubbed soothing circles into Bruce's firm skin, making the best doe eyes he could manage, looking up from under his lashes. Maybe Bruce would go easy on him if he played innocent. “Can we talk about what happened? I mean, before we-” He glanced to their position to make his point.

The alpha rumbled but released his hold and flopped back on the bed in a uncharacteristically dramatic manner. “Very responsible, I guess I raised you right.” He turned his head to face Dick and grinned. 

“No offense, but Alfred raised me right.” Dick rolled his eyes and Bruce huffed. 

“Why are you so eager to call me Daddy if I’ve been such a poor father?” Dick knew he was poking fun. The comment made his cheeks burn. Hearing Bruce say that word made his body tingle. 

“Come on, have you never heard of Daddy issues? I don't think I could have escaped childhood without a few of my own.” He was mostly joking, but the harsh reality was that the death of his parents and eventually developing feelings for his adoptive father gave him his fair share of issues.

“I'm sure I’ve got my share as well.” Dick searched the man’s face for his mood. The expression he found wasn't too brooding yet so there was still a chance this conversation could go well. If Dick didn't know any better he'd say Bruce was a little more than buzzed. That almost never happened. Excitement started buzzing under his own skin. That would explain why he’d been so handsy so quickly. Dick had expected a thorough scolding before the evening progressed, even if Bruce responded to his earlier, very risky flirtation.

“It was out of line to talk to you like that in front of so many people…” He offered, Bruce gave him a look that said, duh. “But… can you blame me?” He grinned trying his hand at teasing he poked at hard muscles, liking the way they twitched involuntarily. Resting a hand on the warm body Dick continued, “I really didn't like her being all over you. When I saw that I just burst. I only wanted her to know… nobody else.” He slid his hand over Bruce's torso fitting himself under the man's arm, nestling into his neck.

The alpha remained relaxed until Dick had settled then wrapped his arms tight around his waist pressing him closer. He moved his head to the side, giving the omega better access to his neck to scent. It was quite a gesture to give him full reign of such a vulnerable area. Bruce was displaying his trust. “For now Dick, it is important that no one outside of the family is aware of our relationship.” Dick wanted to interrupt and tell his father he knew. “I love you, and I won't hide that. But to the public it needs to remain a… Guardian-ward relationship.” Ah, so now he avoids calling it a father son relationship. “Even if we have admirers or ex lovers. Jealousy can't get the better of either of us.. I acknowledge my own mistakes this evening.”

Dick took a deep breath before responding, exhaling softly on Bruce's neck. “I swear I know all that. When I saw you together I was afraid.” Letting his lips rest on skin he waited

Bruce brought a hand up to his hair and stroked softly. “Afraid of what little omega?” To Dicks ire he sounded amused.

He was hesitant to answer, feeling like he would paint himself as insecure. “Afraid that you would realize you don't want me if you could be with her…” Feeling the man chuckle he pulled back and glared at him. “Don't laugh, it's not as though you gave her a reason to stop. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted and you could have taken her upstairs like she wanted.” Dick just couldn't control his temper when it came to Bruce. He pulled back from his arms and made to crawl away, frustrated by the topic. Turning his back was a mistake though; Bruce pushed him into the pillows with force he got a face full of fluff, he tried to rebound quickly getting halfway into a push up position before Bruce was straddling his thighs.

“What are you doing?” He panted head to the side. 

“I’m indulging myself. Relax. I only want you.” Dick was about to protest when big warm hands started expertly massaging his back. Rolling muscles between strong fingers. He moaned with embarrassing volume when those hands squeezed his ass, his cock was already filling from being pinned. He was partially glad for the distraction, partially angry with him for using touch to deflect; at least he was until he heard the gravelly voice. “Anything I had with her is over Dick. She may have changed but we aren’t good for each other. Someday she’ll see that as well.” His hands were still working magic, making the Omega feel secure along with his words. 

“I didn't want to cause a scene, and there are certain expectations I have to meet for the public eye, but you are right I should have been firmer when dealing with Selina.” Bruce kissed the back of his neck causing him to arch his spine bumping his ass against hard abs. “Hmm, so eager, are you still mad at me baby?” Sat back, hooking fingers into the waistband of his underwear, noting the large wet spot, between his cheeks, with interest. Dick whimpered but didn't move his hips, the fight had gone out of him. “Shhh. Daddy just wants to look. I won’t touch.” He sounded a bit breathless and Dick wanted to see his face. He buried his nose in the pillow instead turning, not ready to face the embarrassment. He was fully hard now, glad to be on his stomach.

The room was silent except for the slide of fabric over skin, neither of them took a breath until the waistband was tight against his thighs, no doubt intentionally stalling his movements. Bruce let out an exhale first. “So pretty.. You smell so good Dick.” His fingers were dancing across restricted thighs leaving goose flesh behind, crawling to new territory. Dick could feel heat hovering over bare cheeks, not touching but so tantalizingly close.

After a moment of indecision they made contact, Bruce pulling the tense mounds apart to get a full view of his entrance dripping with anticipation. “You said you wouldnt touch..” Dick moaned into the pillow. Bruce hummed not letting go.

“Do you want me to stop?” He dipped a finger down to slide over the glistening pucker. 

“If I say yes would you?” His voice was curious; the hands were off him. “Wait, that wasn't a yes… I mean, you can keep going.” He sounded a little desperate, he’d just wanted to know how in control the Alpha was, for his own comfort. He didn't want to get unexpectedly knotted. He shivered thinking of Bruce's knot. Bruce ripped his underwear down the middle instead of taking them off like a normal person. He didn't know what was happening behind him..

Hot breath spread over his thighs as Bruce spoke close to the skin. “Are you playing games Omega?” He was using his gruff voice, not quite The Bat but getting there. Dick quivered and shook his head. “You should learn not to mess with your Alpha.” He added a playful growl as he lowered himself over Dick. Dick’s eyes widened at the words, he had never called Bruce his Alpha before. He started to protest when the growl became less playful. 

“Get serious little boy, when was I not your Alpha? You’ve been dripping for my knot since you knew what that meant.” He dragged his teeth across Dicks left cheek, biting softly leaving a bruise. Dick wasn’t ready for it when the tip of Bruce's tongue circled his entrance.The contact was divine. He’d never felt anything like it before. .before long Bruce was using the thick muscle to fuck in and out of Dick while he moaned and pushed back into the motion. 

Bruce said filthy things when he came up for air, bruising the omegas skin with love bites each time. “Look at that..” Bruce was leaning back to admire his work, he reached out and slipped a finger in easily, moaning low at how Dicks body sucked him in. 

Dick cried out at the intrusion, different than the tongue, still so good. “What are you going to do Daddy? Are you going to fuck me?” Bruce added another finger. Making dick choke on his last words. He was clenching hard around the digits “Ah- deeper please!” 

“Are you gonna to come for Daddy so soon?” That mocking voice and fingertips hitting him just right inside sent him over the edge. Spurting cum on the blankets Dick sobbed into the pillows waiting for his vision to come back.

“You’re so open for me, such a slutty little hole.” Bruce removed his fingers with a pop and added a third, scissoring them from side to side, focusing on the soft heat of his Omega’s walls. Dick’s face burned. Overly sensitive from his orgasm he just whimpered and stayed pliant.

“It’s your fault.” He reached back for the waistband Of Bruce’s underwear, finding the garment offensive in their current position. The alpha used his free hand to stop him. 

“If you take that out, I am going to use it now. You may be loose but I'd tear you apart. And I don’t have the patience to prepare you now. ” He curled his fingers inside Dick making him see stars, his spent cock beginning to fill again. “I have to be responsible Dick, I don't want to hurt.” Bruce's voice was rough and dick doubted it would take much to make the man give in. But maybe it was a better idea to let it rest tonight.


End file.
